Digi Duels
by K.B Aleo
Summary: An alternate universe where Digimon is a card game, and T.K along with Davis and company must embark on a journey, facing many opponents in this card game, in matches known as Digi dules
1. Time to Digi dule!

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon, I'm 14 years old, I...  
  
Author's note:I'm not too familiar with the card game rules, so if it's off, don't flame me! Also, the Digimon cards will all be changed as far as attacks and evolutions.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Digimon, huh"asked 13 year old Kari Kamiya.  
  
"Yeah, it's a cool new card game, they're holding a tournament just one week from now, the prize is 2,000 dollars"said T.K.  
  
"Could you teach me how to play, it sounds like fun"said Kari.  
  
"Sure, after school we'll get you a starter deck, but be careful, it's a tough game"said T.K. ************************************************  
  
Kari needed to win this tournament. Her mother was dying in the hospital, the dctors said it would only be a matter of weeks before she died, she had cancer. Whenever Kari was all alone, she would cry all the tears she held back most of the time, it hurt her crying so much, but she couldn't help it.  
  
But with the 2,000 dollars, she could get her mother treated with a very expensive medicine, while it wouldn't cure her, she could live a fairly normal life. She noticed a lot of kids in the school seemed to have these Digimon cards. Her other friends, Davis, Cody, Yolie, all seemed to be in this franchize.  
  
Kari felt like an outcast because she had yet to get a deck or learn the rules, or any of that. She had tried to watch what were known as "Digi dules" but everyone told her to get away because she was not a Digimon fan. Besides, T.K was going to give her a lesson on how to play anyway.  
  
She decided to go see Davis about all this, see a little info before she learned more about it.  
  
"Hey davis"said kari.  
  
"Hey Kari, what's up"asked Davis.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about this whole Digimon craze. I don't know how to say this but, um, well I'm gonna learn how to play, but could you, you know, show me stuff like what kind of cards are rare and stuff"asked Kari.  
  
"Sure, here, I'll show you my rarest card"said Davis taking out his deck. Kari waited in anticipation for Davis to show her.  
  
"Here it is, MetalGreymon, holographic"bragged Davis. If her were talking to anyone else, his card would probaly be long gone. Kari noticed all the numbers and stuff.  
  
"This is gonna be harder then I thought"thought Kari. **************************************************  
  
It took all but 2:50$ of Kari's allowance, but she got a starter deck, now she was in T.K's bedroom, she was looking through her deck, T.K took out a game mat.  
  
"Allright Kari, now to learn, Let me see one of your Digimon"  
  
Kari gave him Ratmon, it was a rookie.  
  
"Allright, take a look in the box here, these are the attacks the Digimon use"  
  
It had Sewer sludge, below it defend, and Gas.  
  
"Allright now look at the numbers, that's the power of the attack, when the number is higher, you score points, that's where we get to the next part. See those boxes. The colors all represent the levels, Rookie, champion, Ultimate, and Mega. The number in the box shows the number of points your Digimon get's when beating that level of Digimon"  
  
Kari nodded, she seemed to get it.  
  
"The first player to reach 10,000 points wins the match. You get it so far"  
  
Kari nodded, it seemed simple enough so far.  
  
"Next is the level. Ratmon is a rookie, that's the most basic level, now all Rookie can Digivolve into stronger monsters, the next level is a Champion, you can't Digivolve a Rookie the first turn you play it, sometimes you have to discard cards in order to play a champion, or any level Digivolution. Now, the next is Ultimate, then Mega, digivolving them is the same pretty much as Digivolving a Rookie"  
  
"I gotchya"said kari.  
  
"Allright, next are these, these are called powerblast cards. Some of them are Digivolution cards needed to Digivolve a Digimon of a certain type. See the symbol at the top, there's Yellow, Green, and Red. Those symbols are next to the attacks, so you have to start off with that attack, and you need a Digivolution card for that type, sure you got all this"asked T.K. Kari nodded, she was a good learner.  
  
"Good, now these other ones can do all kinds of things, power up your Digimon for example. That's pretty much all you need to know, wanna play a game now"  
  
"No, I should get home, see ya T.K"  
  
"See ya Kari" ************************************************  
  
Kari looked through her deck at home. Besides Ratmon, she also had Elecmon, Gizamon, Dinomon, Betamon, Terramon and Grotusmon. her champion Digimon were Tryanamon, Golemnmon, Gatomon, Starmon, Seadramon, Roachmon, and needlemon, that's when realazation struck her.  
  
"Man, some of these Digimon required Rokie level Digimon I don't have"she thought.  
  
She had only 3 Ultimates:Extryanamon, Gigusmon, and Tikimon.  
  
"Man, I gotta get more packs if I'm gonna have a chance of winning this tournament"she said to herself.  
  
All her other cards were Digivolution and some minor power ups. ***************************************************  
  
"Man, I'm gonna kick butt at that tournament"said Davis looking at his deck.  
  
"There won't be anyone that can beat me, I'll make sure of it"he said.  
  
As he walked down the street, someone was watching. He was only a couple years older then Davis. He had long Black hair that reached down just past his shoulders. His eyes were big and purple(human eyes though) He had a red vext with Golden bracelets on his rists, a Golden necklace, Blue jeans and Black sneakers, he had a deck too.  
  
"I'll crush that loser or anyone else who dares to stand in our way"he thought. **************************************************  
  
T.K was scanning through his deck at home, preparing for the tournament.  
  
It was then he got a phone call.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"T.K"  
  
"Kari, Kari what's wrong, you sound-  
  
Kari was taken off the line.  
  
"If you wanna see your friend walking again, I suggest you arrive at the park within ten minutes, and bring your deck with you" *************************************************  
  
T.K arrived there, and saw the kid on the line(one that was looking at Davis)  
  
"Where's Kari"demanded T.K.  
  
He pointed to a tree, Kari was tied to it tightly, with cloth wrapped around her mouth.  
  
The kid took out a pocket knife.  
  
"Having the right perswader really helps sometimes"he said.  
  
"You're sick, just who are you"Demanded T.K.  
  
"The name's Gelge, and I challenge you to a Digi duel card match, if you win, I'll let your girlfriend go, if you lose, I'll keep her as my personal ragdoll"said Gelge.  
  
"You're on, but you better keep your promise"said T.K.  
  
Kari tried to tell T.K no, but her cries were muffled by the gag.  
  
"Don't worry Kari, I'll beat him"said T.K.  
  
Kari tried hard to break free from the ropes, but it was no use. T.K noticed a huge table there, with an enlargened game mat.  
  
" Shuffle your deck"ordered Gelge.  
  
They both shuffled and placed their decks on the mat. Kari could only watch helplessly. Both drew their hands.  
  
"I'll play ToyAgumon"said Gelge.  
  
It appeared on the mat, no bigger then T.K or Gelge.  
  
Kari gave everything she got to break free, but it didn't work obviously.  
  
T.K looked through his hand, deciding the best card to play.  
  
"I play Gabumon, and his Horn attack which I have to use first, will do well. Since your ToyAgumon's Block chunk only does 230, and Gabumon's does 300, I wipe out your Digimon, and gain 100 points"  
  
T.K:100  
  
Kari could onnly watch helplessly, not even able to cheer T.K on.  
  
"I play another ToyAgumon, and use the Power blast option Metal attack, raising the power of his attack by 50 points, enough to wipe out your monster since his Blue blaster only does 220"  
  
Gelge:100  
  
"I play Gommamon, and use his special ability, swim, which means you can't touch him"said T.K.  
  
"T.K never told me anything about Special abilities"thought Kari.  
  
"That's just sad, because I play Betamon, who's special allows HIM to swim, so now he can wipe Gommamon out"  
  
"Don't think so, take a look at the power Blast I layed down"  
  
"What"  
  
"It's called Miracle fish, a swimming Digimon will get powered up by 100 points, enough to exterminate Betamon"  
  
T.K:200  
  
"That makes no diffrence, I play this Digivolution card, to Digivolve ToyAgumon, to Grapplermon, your swim ability will do little to help you"  
  
"We'll see about that Gelge, for I unvale my Gommamon, and play a Digivolution card as well, to create Ikkakumon"  
  
"You fool, Ikkakumon has to defend on his first move"  
  
"I know, but you're monster has to defend on your next move"  
  
"You would think"  
  
"Huh"gasped T.K.  
  
"I play The option card yellow spiral, it allows me to change my Digimon's type to yellow, which means Grappler, with his Shark bite attack that does 340, will crush your mediocre 250 defence"  
  
Gelge:200  
  
"I play SnowAgumon, and also play the power Option Counter attack, it doubles his attack when facing a Digimon of a higher level, now destroy Grapplermon"  
  
T.K:400  
  
"That won't last long, I play Gobmon, and his attack Terror strike(280) is enough to wipe out SnowAgumon"  
  
Gelge:300  
  
"This card has to defend on it's first turn, so he won't be able to get points"thought T.K.  
  
"I play Palmon, who's defending"  
  
"Some diffrence, I play another Digivolution card to Digivolve Gobmon, into Tankmon, and I'll end my turn there"  
  
"Patamon, he can fly which will at least save me for a little bit"thought T.K.  
  
"I play Patamon and use his ability to fly, keeping him out of your reach"  
  
"Desperate, because now Palmon's attacking"  
  
"WHAT"gasped T.K. He looked down.  
  
"He's right, that's why he waited"thought T.K.  
  
"Now I play Goldmon, destroy Palmon with Golden darts"  
  
Gelge:400  
  
"He's equal with T.K"thought the helpless Kari, who could do nothing but watch.  
  
"Man, these ropes are crushing me, and this gag is giving me hairballs"she thought.  
  
"Next, I play Fly trap, your Digimon can't fly now, now I play Ultimate Digivolution to Digivolve Grapplermon into Griphorestmon, an ultimate, now wipe out Patamon"  
  
Gelge:500  
  
"T.K's in trouble"  
  
TBC **********************************************  
  
How can T.K win now? Find out next time! 


	2. Unknown trouble

Author's note:Sorry for the typo, it's 1,000 points needed to win, not 10,000(oy, would take awhile)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kari watched nervously, this Gelge was good, but so was T.K.  
  
"Allright, Grappler's defending now, so I have to destroy him now"thought T.K drawing.  
  
"I play Armidillamon, and have him destroy your defending Griphoestmon"said T.K.  
  
"Think you're so smart, I play Kunemon, and have him dig, now he can do nothing to strike me down"said Gelge.  
  
"First I play another Patamon, and have him fly. Next I'll play have Armidillamon dig as well, and destroy Kunemon"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Aparently you didn't know Armidillamon could dig as well, now Kunemon is destroyed"said T.K.  
  
Kari's cheers were muffled.  
  
"Before this match continues, I want you to take that gag off Kari"said T.K.  
  
"Fine then, but if she screams or cries for help, you will forefit this match"said Gelge.  
  
T.K nodded.  
  
Gelge stood up and walked over towards Kari. He unwrapped the gag around Kari, she coughed.  
  
"Remember, try anything-  
  
"I know, I won't, because I know T.K will beat you"said Kari.  
  
Gelge merely giggled and returned to his seat.  
  
"Okay, he has a Digimon ,in the sky and underground, I need a swimming Digimon in order to keep myself safe"he thought drawing.  
  
"I play Crabmon, and use his special ability to swim, now you can't touch him"said Gelge.  
  
T.K drew.  
  
"I play a Digivolution card to digivolve Armidillamon into Bouldermon, and have him arrise on the field"said T.K.  
  
"Now, I play Elecmon, and with water on my side of the mat, his attack is boosted enough to wipe out your Digimon"said Gelge.  
  
"NO"gasped T.K.  
  
Gelge:700  
  
"I'm only 300 points away from crushing you. I will give credit where it's due, you are good, definetly a worthy opponent, now, make your move"said Gelge.  
  
"T.K, forget about me, please"said Kari.  
  
"No way Kari, not with everything you're playing for"said T.K.  
  
"What do you mean"asked Kari.  
  
"I know the only reason you wanna know how to play is to win the 2,000 dollars for treatment in the tournament, and I won't let this creep stand in the way of that"said T.K.  
  
"You think I have a choice! If I don't win this duel, he'll slaughter my family"said gelge.  
  
This shocked T.K and Kari.  
  
"Who"asked T.K.  
  
"Just make a move"barked Gelge.  
  
Knowing it was pointless to argue, T.K drew.  
  
"It's time to end this, so pay attention. First I play Guppymon, and use his special ability to swim, and destroy your Crabmon"  
  
T.K:500  
  
"Now I have Patamon land, and play the card, Warp Digivolution"  
  
"WARP"  
  
"Now my Patamon is Suraphymon, and like every mega, I get 300 points just for playing him"  
  
T.K:800  
  
"Now, Suraphymon, destroy Elecmon"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
T.K:1,000  
  
Gelge ran way, screaming "Please, don't hurt them, give me a chance"  
  
"Are you okay"asked T.K.  
  
"As soon as you get these ropes off, they're squeezing the life out of me"complained Kari. T.K went behind the tree and untied the ropes. *****************************************************  
  
Gelge was in front of a Black robed man, who only his chin could be seen. He stood at 7 1/2 feet tall! His voice was smooth, yet with some roughness.  
  
"You know the deal boy, you failed to prove yourself, so now not only will your family die, but you will watch it, then suffer the exact same consquences, take him away"  
  
2 purple robbed men dragged him away.  
  
There was another one standing by.  
  
"Who was it Gelge lost to"he asked.  
  
"Someone named T.K master"said the servant. *************************************************  
  
It was the next day, Saturday, T.K and Kari met in the park. They were sitting on a bench.  
  
"T.K, thank you for saving me last night"said Kari.  
  
"How did het you anyway"asked T.K.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kari dashed to the park, getting a call something happened to Yolie. But she saw no one there. It was late at night.  
  
"I've been tricked"said Kari.  
  
She felt someone grab her from behind, and held a knife to her throat. Signaling her surrender, she threw her hands in the air. Her captor walked her towards the tree.  
  
"Stay there"he ordered.  
  
Kari nodded and did so. She felt a rope tightened near her shoulders.  
  
"He's gonna tie me up and just leave me here"she thought.  
  
The park was abandoned, so she would never be able to count on someone calling the police. After her arms were comepletely tied down, her captor went for the legs.  
  
"Why are you doing this"asked Kari.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
It took little time. Then he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. He held it to Kari's face.  
  
"We're calling your friend T.K, tell him to help you if you wish to survive"ordered Gelge.  
  
Kari did so, and after the call, Gelge put his cell phone back in his pocket, and took out a piece of cloth.  
  
"Don't worry, I cleaned it"he joked. He wrapped it around tightly. Kari tried to protest, but her words were muffled.  
  
"Now be a good little girl"he joked, then gave her a peck on the nose.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"I see, whoever made him do that must want something, but what? I would guess he plays the card game too"said T.K.  
  
"He must want me, or else why would he gamble with me"said kari.  
  
"But if he wanted you, he could've just had Gelge kidnap you, he must be playing some kind of game with us"said T.K. ***************************************************  
  
"You called sir"asked his robe servant. The mysterious robed man took a sip.  
  
"I wish Gelge told me who he was going to play against before doing it, I could've caused less controversy, but no matter. I must test them, if they are the Digidestined legend speaks of, then they will defigh my power. I want you to face Cody, crush him"he ordered.  
  
His servant nodded his head and walked off. ************************************************  
  
Cody woke up, he was sitting at a table with a mat on the table.  
  
"What's going on"demanded Cody in confusion and fear.  
  
Cody jumped as he heared a snicker in the shadows, the man stepped out. He had a Mowhawk with a half of his face in White paint, the other half Black, a Black T-shirt, Black boots with a kilt, basicly, he was a freak!  
  
"Who the heck are you"asked Cody, never had he seen something so bizzare.  
  
"I'm Grovon, and you and I are going to face of in a Digi duel, and if you win, you go free, lose, I claim you as my servant"he said.  
  
"But my deck-  
  
"Is in your pocket"  
  
Cody stood up, and scanned his pocket, he took out his deck.  
  
"Not a card missing, I need a true test of your skills, now shuffle"  
  
They did, then placed their decks on the mat. They drew their hands.  
  
"I play Ratmon"  
  
"Then I play Rennamon, with her Diamond storm, she wipes out your monster"  
  
Grovon:100  
  
Cody drew.  
  
"Allright"he thought.  
  
"I play Armidillamon, my favirote Digimon, and use his dig ability to burrow underground, protecting him"said Cody.  
  
"I play Digivolution, now Rennamon, digivolve to Kyubimon, thanks for stalling"said Grovon.  
  
"The match just started and he allready has a champion out"thought Cody.  
  
He drew.  
  
"I play Biyomon, and use her ability to fly, protecting her from harm"said Cody.  
  
"Thanks, now I can play Ultimate Digivolution, digivolving Kyubimon to Taomon"  
  
"An Ultimate"gasped Cody mentaly.  
  
Cody drew again.  
  
"I pass this turn, I have no move to make"said Cody.  
  
"My turn, I play Ultimate digivolution again to digivolve Taomon to Sakuyamon"  
  
"NO! Not a Mega"gasped Cody.  
  
"Oh yes, and like every Mega Digimon, I get 300 points just for playing it, now for Sakuyamon's special ability, to make any defence like Swimming, Digging, or Flying obselete"  
  
Grovon:400  
  
"I'll destroy Biyomon, and gain points"  
  
Grovon:500  
  
"The match just began, and he's halfway there"thought Cody"How can I win now"  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
Who is this master? What are his plans, and how can Cody get out of this mess? Find out next time! 


	3. Comeback

Chapter 3  
  
"C'mon, please, please let this card be good"thought Cody drawing.  
  
"I play Heavy crush, it negates an opposing Digimon's special ability for one turn, protecting me"said Cody.  
  
"One turn, big deal, you think you can win with a one turn delay"said Grovon.  
  
"Yes, especialy when I play Mudmon, who's powered up by the dirt,so his sludge attack is 450, higher then Sakuyamon's 400 defence now he can wipe out Sakuyamon, while she's defending at least I'll get rid of her"said Cody.  
  
"Not quite, not with the Power blast option card Metal attack, it raises my Digimon's power by 50 points, so they're equal, therefore my Digimon still stands, and it's my turn, the effects of your card are over, now to destroy Biyomon"  
  
Grovon:600 Cody:0  
  
"I play Rare fruit, this option card lowers the power of a special ability Digimon by 100 points, next, Digivolution, Arimidillamon digivolve to Anquilamon, smash Sakuyamon"  
  
Cody:300  
  
"I play Downgrade, allowing me to downgrade either your or mine Digimon that's Digivolved to a rookie, Armidillamon looses it's bonus, so now I play Mushroommon, Armidillamon's Diamon shell does 330, while Mushroommon does 350, destroying Armidillamon, I also play the option card Dig fault, for 3 cards in my hand, I can double the number of points I won"  
  
Grovon:800  
  
"AW"  
  
"You're finished little dweeb, let's see your next great move"  
  
Cody drew, ane excitement filled him.  
  
"You wanna move, you got it, Digivolution, digivolving my Mudmon to Raremon to wipe out Mushroommon"  
  
Cody:400  
  
"Like you did, I'll also play Digi fault"  
  
Cody:500  
  
Grovon drew.  
  
"Counter attack, sweet, this doubles the attack of my Digimon when it's opposer has a higher level Digimon, and I'll get the final 200 points I need, the little dweeb's finished" ************************************************  
  
"Is Cody here"asked Yolie.  
  
"No, he said he was on the way to your house"said her mother.  
  
"Okay, thansk"said Yolie walking away.  
  
"It's not like Cody to be late, something must've happened to him"thought Yolie. *************************************************  
  
"Get ready dweeb, I'm ending this, first I play another Mushroomon, then use Counter attack, I win"cheered Grovon.  
  
"Not quite Grovon, Mudmon is on Defend, you don't get points"said Cody.  
  
"Maybe so, but let's see ya beat me anyway"said Grovon.  
  
"With pleasure, I play another Armidillamon, and use his ability to dig"  
  
"You coward, you think that's gonna save you, you're more desperate then I thought"said Grovon.  
  
"Cody, Cody"called a familiar voice from above.  
  
"YOLIE"  
  
Yolie knew that voice, she saw herself standing in front of an abandoned house, and dahsed in, her footsteps could be heared comign down.  
  
"You little brat"growled Grovon.  
  
He smacked Cody across the face, Cody felt weak and fell to the ground, with no way to get up. Yolie saw Cody lying on the ground.  
  
"Cody"gasped Yolie.  
  
Grovon quickly grabbed Cody.  
  
"You even think about trying to go get help, I'll break the little punk in two"warned Grovon.  
  
"Yolie, don't"said Cody.  
  
"Shut up small stuff"ordered Grovon.  
  
"Grovon"called a voice telepathicly.  
  
"master"  
  
"You fool, in order to obtain the power I desire, I must crush them in the game, you kill him, everything we worked for will go down the drain"  
  
Grovon sighed. He dropped Cody and ran off.  
  
"Cody, are you okay"asked Yolie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"What happened"  
  
"I'll tell ya when we get out of here"  
  
"I'm with you" ****************************************  
  
"Great job today Davis"  
  
"Thanks coach"said Davis walking away.  
  
He was one of the team's best Soccer players.  
  
"Hey Davis, nice job"said Tai greeting him.  
  
Tai still played soccer, but for the High school, while Davis played for Junior High obviously.  
  
"Thanks Tai, hey, isn't Kari usualy here with ya"asked Davis.  
  
"She's out shopping somewhere, just got her allowance today"said Tai.  
  
"See ya later Tai"  
  
"See ya"  
  
They both went their seperate paths.  
  
Davis gave a sigh before continuing on. ***********************************************  
  
Kari sat on a bench, and opened the new packs(about 3) of cards she had gotten.  
  
"Wow, these are all so cool, and I still have enough for one more pack"she thought.  
  
"Hey Kari"  
  
She looked behind her, Davis was there. Kari stuffed the cards back in her pocket.  
  
"Hey Davis, what's up"  
  
"Just wanted to see what you were up to, you're usualy there with Tai"said Davis.  
  
"Just browsing the shop, how did your game go"  
  
"Good, it was tough, but they weren't a match for me"said davis in a hero like accent. Kari giggled.  
  
"Mind if I walk ya home, I don't like walking home alone"said Davis.  
  
"Sure, you can tell me about your game on the way"said kari.  
  
They walked off, being watched.  
  
"So that's Davis Motimiya, I wonder how good he really is at Digimon? We'll find out soon enough"he thought. ************************************************  
  
"Master, I-  
  
"Silence, I want him beaten to death, but before you die, I want you to remember my name, for it's the last one you'll hear. Raven"  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
Raven, huh? And what's the deal with that guy spying on Davis, why are these people working for Raven? Read the next chapter, and drop off a review! Do it, surcome to the power of my will!  
  
Okay, okay, just review please! 


	4. Send in the Clown

Chapter 4  
  
Everyone met at Yolie's place after Cody told her what happened. Yolie explained what happened.  
  
"Wow, that sounds a lot like what happened to us"said T.K.  
  
Everyone else gasped.  
  
"You see, I got a call that you, Yolie, had been injured in the park, so I came to see you, I wasn't thinking all common sense, I was too worried. Anyway this kid named Gelge who seemed to be a couple years older then me tied me up, and forced T.K into a Dig duel. Right before losing, he revelaed that if he lost, his family would be slaughtered then him"said Kari.  
  
"There' definetly a connection, someone wants us dead"said T.K.  
  
"If that were the case, they would've just done it"said Cody.  
  
"Relax, we'll beat any creep that thinks they can take us"said Davis.  
  
"Hey, I just thought os something"said Kari.  
  
"What"asked Yolie.  
  
"You know that tournament? This all mighty master we heard of might be there"said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, that's where we'll take him down"said Davis. **************************************************  
  
"Piedotis, I have no time for these games, show yourself now"ordered Raven.  
  
A man dressed like a circus clow showed up.  
  
"What do you want big guy, ha? A cigar, Ha ha ha"  
  
"I have no time for these jokes, I want you to face Yolie in a Digi duel, and defeat her"said Raven.  
  
"Goody, fun, yay"  
  
He ran out.  
  
"He may be a foolish man, but a good player" ****************************************************  
  
The others had just leaft Yolie's apartment a few minutes ago, except Cody.  
  
Yolie spotted an envelope on the table, she opened it and read it.  
  
"What does it say"asked Cody.  
  
"It says that I've been challenged to a Digi duel card match at a circus tent, that shouldn't be hard to find"said Yolie.  
  
"It must be a trap set by that master guy"said Cody.  
  
"I know, but if we don't go, they may take drastic measures" *********************************************************  
  
As expected, it wasn't hard to find. The tent was located at a hill. They went inside. There was a game matt there.  
  
"greetings, Piedotis is glad you're here, wait, that's me, Ha"he laughed.  
  
"My opponent is a clow"said Yolie sweating Anime style.  
  
"Maybe he's the entertainemt"said Cody also sweating anime style.  
  
Piedotis took out his deck.  
  
"Ready to lose"  
  
"You wish"said Yolie shuffiling, Piedotis did as well.  
  
They were all set now, so they drew their hands.  
  
" I hope you like Sea creatures, because Crabmon is indeed that, and I use his special ability to swin him to safety"  
  
"Fine with me, I play Gabumon, along with Metal attack raising his power by 50 points"  
  
"Digivolution, digivolve Crabmon to Seadrmon, oh what fun this is, what a way to end this wonderful turn"he cheered.  
  
"Yolie, you have to find a way to get to him"said Cody.  
  
"Oh this is so entertaining, I wish I had an audience, in fact, I think I do, tada"he said snapping his fingers. Yolei and Cody stared in shock as they saw Kari and the others standing there.  
  
"I forgot to add, there's a special twist to this game, you see, these aren't your real friends, but more of a reminder. You see Yolei, if you lose this match, they lose their cards"  
  
"No way, that's not fair at all"said Cody.  
  
"If you didn't like that, then you'll loathe this move, Ultimate Digivolution, Digivolving Seadramon to MegaSeadramon, I can't wait to see what the great Yolei has next, oh I can't, I can't, ha ha ha"  
  
"Becareful Yolie, he's gonna keep him protected until he can Digivolve him to a Mega"  
  
"Very good little boy, and when that happens, not a card in the world will save you, HA HA HA"  
  
"Grr" *********************************************  
  
"Bye Matt"  
  
"Bye"  
  
T.K hung up, Matt was finally acheiving status for his band.  
  
"I sure miss him"he said to himself.  
  
He sighed and sat on the bed.  
  
"If I win that tournament prize money, I'll have more then enough money to go visit Matt in America"thought T.K.  
  
"But what about Kari? If she loses, her mother will die for sure, what do I do" **************************************************  
  
Kari added even more cards to her deck after another day of shopping.  
  
"My deck's coming together well"thought Kari. **********************************************  
  
Yolei drew.  
  
"I pass this turn"  
  
"How sad, Ultimate Digivolution, now behold the power of MetalSeadramon, and for playing a Mega, I get 300 points"  
  
Piedotis:300  
  
"Since he's in Defend, I'll wait until my last turn to unravel him"  
  
"C'mon Yolie, you have to win this"said Cody.  
  
Yolie drew.  
  
A big grin came across her face.  
  
"Rodmon, and with his Electric attack, he can destroy MetalSeadramon"  
  
"No, my precious Mega"  
  
"Is gone. And with my Digimon's effect, he gains an extra 100 for winning"  
  
Yolie:500  
  
"Elecmon, Sparkiling Thunder"  
  
Piedotis:400  
  
"I play Hawkmon, and use his ability to fly, protecting him"  
  
"Good move Yolie"  
  
"HA HA HA! You are an amateur"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
"We will, you think you can just wait this out and Digivolve Hawkmon, right? Wrong, because Bird type Digimon are Vulnerable to Electric attacks, so if you try to attack even when Digivolving, my Digimon's power will double"  
  
"That's where you're wrong Piedotis, because I'm playing this, Digiegg of Love"  
  
"NO, not that"  
  
"You got it, Hawkmon armor Digivolves to Halsemon, and being an Armor Digimon, you lose that type adavantage, Halsemon destroys Elecmon"  
  
Yolei:600  
  
"No fair, you cheat, that's why I play this, Reduction doubles the points you won, and gives them to me"  
  
Piedotis:600  
  
"Armor Digivolution only lasts for one turn, so now Hawkmon is back to normal, so I play ShadowToyAgumon to destroy it"  
  
Piedotis:700  
  
"I play the option Illegal Resurection, it takes one lost card from the opponent and puts it at the top of my deck"  
  
"NO"  
  
"MetalSeadramon is mine to draw, so now I can play him"  
  
"Fool, you can't just play a Mega"  
  
"With this card I can, Illegal Resurection allows me to play the card without Digivolving, first I get 300 extra points for playing it, then it wipes out your monster"  
  
Yolie:1,000  
  
"You did it"cheered Cody.  
  
Yolie gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Piedotis vanished. ********************************  
  
"C'mon master, how about a cigar, a game of cards, hm?"  
  
"Eliminate him"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
He was dragged away, out of Raven's sight.  
  
"So 3 have managed to bypass, they must be the ones, but the other two must be tested"  
  
"Shall I handle Motimiya"asked a hidden Shadow.  
  
"No, Kari is the next, then you may do as you wish to Davis in that match"  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
Who is this Davis obsessor? Someone from Davis's past? And who is Raven exactly? These questions and more will be awnsered if you simply keep reading, oh, and reviewing! 


	5. Revelation

Chapter 5  
  
"Um, Davis, I don't think you should-  
  
Too late, he mixed the chemicals wrong, an explosion occured.  
  
"Here comes another F in Chemistry"thought Kari. *****************************************************  
  
"I'm sorry about that Kari, I got us both an F"said Davis.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it, even though this is the 5th time in a row"  
  
As if she just said the magic word, Davis sprinted off towards home.  
  
"Wow Kari, aren't you a jerk"she thought.  
  
As she though this, she noticed a tall man in a Black robe was sitting at a table with a crystal ball. It was somekind of foutane telling game, Kari decided to try it out, just for fun. She walked up to the man.  
  
"I am fourtane teller Raven, for just 50 cents, I will lead you back and reveal your future to you"  
  
Kari had leaftover lunch money, so she payed the 50 cents. Raven got up, and led her back. He pressed his hand on the wall, and it spun around. Kari found herself in a big Dark room, with a game mat on the table. Before she could think any further, she fell back into a chair, metal straps came out holding her ankles and legs down.  
  
"What is this"demanded Kari.  
  
"Remember me Kari"  
  
"Davis?"  
  
Davis stepped in front of her, but he looked diffrent, his eyebrows were much darker, and he seemed taller. He took out his deck.  
  
"If you wish to escape, you must win in a Digi Duel card match"he said in a more raspy tone. Kari took her deck out of her pocket, and without choice, shuffled it, then layed it down.  
  
Davis, or at least what he seemed to be, did the same.  
  
"Who are you"asked Kari.  
  
"Call me Davis #2, now draw your cards, the match is about to begin"  
  
Kari did so.  
  
"I play Salamon"  
  
"I play Gotsumon, who's Rock fist will slam your Digimon"  
  
Davis #2:100  
  
"I'll play Golumon, who's effect gives me 300 extra points every time he wins, beginning now"  
  
Kari:400  
  
"Not bad, let's see what Candlemon thinks, and don't forget, Golumon's effect gives me 300 extra points when it's defeated"  
  
Davis#2:500  
  
Kari suddenly felt weak, her arms were trembiling.  
  
"What's going on, I feel so weak"admitted Kari holding her forehead.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention an important rule. You see these shackles have a special gas inside them, so whenever you lose a Digimon, more gas is puntcured into your body, if you lose, well, things won't look too good for ya"  
  
"But, that's cheating"said Kari weakly. ***********************************************  
  
Davis sighed at the bench, feeling so bad, Kari's grade was suffering because of his incompitence. He got up, and walked into an alleyway, where he could be all alone.  
  
He leaned his head on the wall, but doing that caused the wall to spin. Davis saw kari playing, him!  
  
"Davis"said Kari weakly.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong"asked Davis.  
  
"These straps, they release somekind of poision, whenever I lose a Digimon"said Kari feeling weaker.  
  
"Who are you, and why do you look like me, sort of"asked Davis.  
  
"well, playing hero huh? Too little, too late"  
  
"Don't worry Kari, I'll get you out of here"  
  
"Don't think so, you try releasing her, and all of that gas will go into her body, which will bring about her death"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"it's okay, because I play Ottomamon, and for being a Sea Digimon, get's powered up for attacking a fire Digimon"  
  
Kari:500 ******************************************  
  
"Tai"  
  
"T.K?"  
  
"Is Kari there?"  
  
"No, why"  
  
"I haven't seen her at all after school, Davis has been missing too"  
  
"Davis AND Kari are missing? I'll be right there, where are you?"  
  
"I'm at a payphone downtown, please hurry"  
  
"I'm on it" **********************************************  
  
Tai and T.K met at the Payphone in little time.  
  
"I phoned the others, they're searching"said T.K.  
  
"Good, let's get going, let's hope she's allright" *********************************************  
  
"C'mon you creep, end this all now"ordered Davis.  
  
"Not until the match is won, I'll play Armidillamon, who's Special ability allows him to dig, and become unharmed"  
  
"I play Digivolution, Digivolving Otammamon to Gekomon"  
  
"2 can play at that game, I play Warp Digivolution, warp Digivolving Armidillamon to Crushmon, and for playing a Mega, I get 300 points"  
  
Davis#2:800  
  
"He's defending right now, so I won't attack just yet"  
  
"Allright, I play Ultimate Digivolution, Digivolving Gekomon into one of my most powerful monsters"  
  
Asuramon"  
  
"ASURAMON"  
  
"I also play Dig hole, rendering your Dig effect useless, now Assuramon, fist of the Asura"  
  
With 550 power, it wiped out Crushmon.  
  
Kari:700  
  
"Ha! Crushmon's effect is activated, for the cost of giving you 200 points"  
  
Kari:900 Davis#2:600  
  
"I can play another Mega, say hello to Boltmon. Unfourtanately I don't get the 300 bonus effect due to Crushmon's effect, but he can wipe out Asuramon"  
  
Davis#2:700  
  
Kari felt weaker as more gas was injected.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP"yelled Davis.  
  
It seemed like a miracle as Tai and the others burst in.  
  
"Guys, how did you find us"asked Davis.  
  
"With a voice like that, how could we not"asked Cody.  
  
"Davis, is that your evil twin or something"  
  
"I don't know, I'll explain later, it's Kari's turn"  
  
Kari drew.  
  
"Just what I needed"she thought.  
  
"Salamon"  
  
"Is that your last move"  
  
"It is, right after I play Counter attack, doubiling her attack"  
  
"NO"  
  
Kari:1100  
  
"I won"cheered Kari.  
  
The shackles came off her, and all the gas was exhaled out.  
  
The other Davis disinegrated.  
  
There was a laughing as the wall behind them closed. More lights came on, and there stood Raven.  
  
"Who are you"asked T.K.  
  
"I'm the one who's responsibile for your little troubles these past few days"  
  
"So you're this master"said T.K.  
  
"Master?"asked Tai confused.  
  
"Allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is Raven. Most of you have survived my little tests, except for you Motimiya, but your time will come soon"  
  
"What do you want with my sister"demanded Tai.  
  
"It's not just your sister, I want all of you. Confused? You'll see soon enough. I will be at the tournament coming up, so you all best prepare yourselves"  
  
"What is going on"demanded Kari.  
  
"I told you you'll find out soon enough. I sense how weak you are Kamiya, your inexperience and all over patheticness shows, and you will be crushed easily in the tournament, if you think you can still take me, then I wish you luck, you'll need it, for losing will be worse then you know"  
  
TBC 


	6. The Kaiser strikes! Davis's test!

Chapter 6  
  
Raven sat in his throne, deep in thought.  
  
"Kaiser, the time has come, face Motimiya and crush him, you know your prize if you win, and the consequences if you lose"  
  
He bowed his head and walked off.  
  
Raven took a card off of his enormous deck sitting on a stand beside him.  
  
"With the rarest and most powerful Digimon at my disposal, not to mention the strongest option cards, the so called Digi Destined will be destined to be just another weak opposing force against me"he thought. *****************************************************  
  
Davis and the others were at the sign ups for the tournament.  
  
"Are you guys entering"asked T.K.  
  
"No, we're not all that good"said Cody.  
  
"Besides, we're talking top players, that's out of our league"said Yolie.  
  
Kari signed her name in, then followed promptly by Davis, and last T.K.  
  
"A punk like you comepeting in the tournament, I wonder if you'll even pass the first round"  
  
T.K turned his head to a Purple haired boy in a Grey suit.  
  
"Is that so, and just who are you"asked T.K.  
  
"My name's Ken Ichijoji, but you can call me the Kaiser, and I was refering to your friend there"  
  
"Me"asked Kari.  
  
"No, him"said Ken pointing at Davis.  
  
"What, you question my skill"spat Davis.  
  
"Yes, and want to test it for my master"  
  
"Raven"growled T.K.  
  
Ken giggled a little.  
  
"My master has made a reputation for himself. When I win this match Davis, you will be my lackey for the rest of eternity"  
  
"In your dreams Ichijoji, I accept your challenge"  
  
"Perfect"he thought.  
  
"Excellent, there's a table over there all set up for it" ********************************************  
  
After going through all the shuffiling and stuff, they placed their decks, and begun the match.  
  
"I don't get it, usualy Raven's men do these matches in hidden locations"said T.K.  
  
Ken simply drew his hand, so did Davis.  
  
"Why are you working for Raven"asked Kari.  
  
"None of your buisness. A weak one like you isn't worthy of speaking his name, you are nothing but a parasite living off of your friends who can at least fight their own battles"  
  
"Apparently no one's ever taught you manners"said Cody.  
  
"Well Agumon sure will, go"  
  
Davis played Agumon on the field.  
  
"Here's one, Kunemon, protecting himself with his ability to dig"  
  
"Coward huh? Well I'll build my attack force, so go Veemon"  
  
"A Veemon eh"thought Ken drawing.  
  
"C'mon Davis, show this guy you're no pushover"said T.K.  
  
"You better not lose, we didn't"remarked Yolei.  
  
"Yolei"groaned Kari.  
  
Yolei saw she said something wrong, and remained quite.  
  
" Crabmon, and I'll have him Swim"  
  
"What a coward, don't you even have anything to attack with"said Davis.  
  
"The fool is blind, he is unable to see my strategie, he soon will"thought Ken.  
  
"Digivolution, Kunemon digivolve to Musyamon, and I'll leave it at that"  
  
"Think you're so smart huh? First I play Gotsumon, then play Digivolution to Digivolve Veemon to Exveemon"  
  
Kari looked on, Ken's calm stare worried her.  
  
"Relax Kari, Davis is doing fine"said T.K.  
  
He held her hand.  
  
"Raven isn't going to do anything to us Kari, I swear it"said T.K.  
  
Kari felt comfortable.  
  
"I'll Digivolve Crabmon to Seadramon with the power of Digivolution, then digivolve Musyamon, to Pandoramon. Next, Patamon, and I'll have him Fly as to protect him"  
  
Davis drew.  
  
"This is getting annoying, so I'll have Exveemon fly and wipe out Patamon"  
  
"You fool, Exveemon's defending you"  
  
"I can't believe you made such a mistake"complained Yolei.  
  
"Yolei's right Davis, are you sure you know what you're doing"asked Cody.  
  
"Guys! We're supposed to be cheering Davis on, not putting him down! Besides, I'm sure all of us would make the same mistake at one time or another"said Kari.  
  
She looked to T.K for support, but he merely watched on.  
  
"Allright fine, no problem, I'll just Digivolve Gotsumon to Tortomon, ending my turn"  
  
Ken drew and snickered.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"I play the option card, Premature Spawn"  
  
"Prema mule what"gasped Davis.  
  
"I hope Davis is better at Digimon then he is at Pronunciation"said Yolei.  
  
"Yolei would you stop"said Cody.  
  
"Offlining 3 cards in my hand, I can play a higher level Digimon without having to play a weaker Digimon and Digivolve it"  
  
"There's no way"gasped Davis.  
  
"Davis, be careful"gasped T.K.  
  
"I play the Digimon, Phoienexmon, and for playing a Mega, I get 300 points"  
  
Ken:300  
  
"Now I'll blast away Exveemon, then, Digivolution, Digivolve Patamon to Angemon"  
  
Ken:400  
  
"Ouch"said Davis.  
  
"Don't quit Davis, you can still win"said Kari.  
  
"I don't think so, I did more then just play a Mega, take a look at my Digimon"said Ken.  
  
Davis looked hard, but didn't see what he was talking about.  
  
"So you have a lot of Digimon, I'll still win"  
  
"Allow to explain things you blind fool. I've cornered you"  
  
"What"  
  
"What does he mean"asked Kari.  
  
"Take a look, I have a Mega Digimon, right? Well take a look, if you use a Dig ability Digimon, Pandoramon will crush it, if you play a Swim effect, Seadramon will crush it, try to fly out, Anfgemon will be ready to welcome you"  
  
"AW"gasped the others as Davis drew. He snickered.  
  
"It's my turn to summon a Mega"  
  
"What, you can't"  
  
"Watch me, Warp Digivolution, Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon, Novaforce"  
  
"Again, while you get 300 points, he's defending"  
  
Davis:300  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That's right, and now Phoeniexmon, wipe it out"  
  
"DARN"  
  
"Luckily for you Defending means I get no points, but that dosen't matter now, Angemon, fly down and strike Tortismon, to make things better, I play Digi fault, doubiling the score after wiping out a pathetic Digimon"  
  
Ken:600  
  
"AW"  
  
"Next turn I'll send Angemon back into the sky, then I'll Digivolve him to make him even stronger, it's over Davis"  
  
"Not a chance"  
  
"What's Davis thinking, he can't win"said Yolei.  
  
"What if Yolei's right, what if he loses, if he does, he'll becomre Raven's servant, maybe forever"thought T.K.  
  
Kari saw the worry in T.K's face, and held his hand. T.K turned around to her.  
  
"Davis hasn't given up yet, and neither should we"said Kari.  
  
T.K nodded.  
  
"Yeah"said T.K"Now let's cheer him on until he wins"  
  
TBC ***********************************************  
  
*Crying*Wow, it's so touching! What will*stops crying* Davis do to turn the tables? We'll see next time! 


	7. Choices and their consequences

Chapter 7  
  
"So Davis, how does it feel? Your heart grows cold knowing that you never had a chance"  
  
"In your dreams Kaizer, I'm going to win this match"  
  
Davis drew.  
  
"Perfect, Grumblermon"  
  
"NOT THAT"  
  
"You better be scared Grumblermon get's double the power when facing a higher levle Digimon, now Grumblermon, destroy Phoinexmon"  
  
"NO"  
  
Davis:700  
  
"I told you, Davis is gonna win this"said Kari.  
  
"Wow, he actually pulled one off"said Yolie astounded.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet guys, first Davis has to win this match"said Cody.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"No matter, his effect only works when you're attacking, now it's my turn. Ultimate Digivolution, Digivolve Angemon to Skullgreymon, attack Grumblermon"  
  
Ken:500  
  
"Just the move I was waiting for, I play Downgrade"  
  
"Allright Davis"  
  
"NO"  
  
"This card downgrades your Digimon, back to a Rookie, so now I play, Agumon, attack"  
  
Davis:800  
  
"Curse you Motimiya"  
  
"Wow, I guess I was wrong about Davis"thought Yolie.  
  
She never liked Davis much because he seemed like a jerk to her.  
  
"Ya know, I never gave Davis much of a chance, maybe he isn't such a jerk"thought Yolie.  
  
"I'm not through, Seadramon, attack"  
  
"Not quite, go Counter attack"  
  
"Darn, that raises his power, but your Digimon is defending"  
  
"Maybe so, but it's enough to stop you from destroying him, so I could play this, Golden Digivolution"  
  
"Where did a punk like you get that card"  
  
"Now Agumon digivolves all the way to his Ultimate Stage, MetalGreymon"  
  
Davis:900  
  
The others cheered. Ken drew.  
  
"That dosen't matter now, Ultimate Digivolution, digivolve Pandoramon, to Arkanemon"  
  
Ken:800  
  
"Arrise, and destroy MetalGreymon, and don't forget this, Digifault, double my score"  
  
"NO"  
  
Ken:1,000  
  
"Looks like you lose wimp"  
  
Davis dropped his hand, he was in shock.  
  
"Davis, are you allright"asked T.K.  
  
Davis was trembiling.  
  
"You remember the deal, now c'mon"  
  
Davis stood up.  
  
"Not quick enough"  
  
Ken kicked him hard in the gut, then in the stomach, Davis fell to the ground.  
  
"On second thought, master Raven would find no use for such a weakling"  
  
Ken walked off.  
  
T.K and the others checked on Davis.  
  
"Davis, are-  
  
Davis shoved Yolie off, and ran away quickly.  
  
"Poor Davis, he failed, the only one"said T.K.  
  
"I wonder if Davis will even show up at the tournament"said Cody.  
  
Yolie walked away.  
  
"I should do something for Davis, he must feel horrible"thought Yolie.  
  
"You think Davis will be allright"asked Kari.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be over it soon"said T.K, but he wasn't so sure. ************************************************  
  
"Congradulations Ken, you won"  
  
"Thank you master Raven"  
  
"Now only 4 to go, take care of the rest of them at the tournament, at least the ones I don't crush first, then you shall recieve your prize"  
  
"Don't worry master, I won't fail"said Ken.  
  
He bowed and walked away.  
  
"Well"thought Raven"Davis has proven himself to be no threat to my plans, I just have to beat the other four Digidestined, then according to the prophecy, I will obtain comeplete control, as well as a far greater prize" ***************************************************  
  
Kari stood at the bus stop, deep in thought.  
  
"The tournament is coming closer. But what do I do? In order to win, I'll have to beat my friends. But how can I beat T.K? He taught me everything I know about this card game, and he's my best friend. I don't want to lose our friendship, but I don't want to lose my mother either, what do I do"she thought.  
  
A bus stopped in front of Kari, the doors opened.  
  
"You here for a ride"asked the driver.  
  
Kari thought why not? She had the money, and she could use this time to think. ************************************  
  
She could not enjoy the scenery, she was in trouble. On one side, winning could save her mother, at least until she was old enough to take the loss. But on the other, she could lose her friendship with T.K and the others, and T.K was far better then her. Should she bother showing up at the tournament?  
  
The bus made a stop, so Kari got up, and walked out.  
  
"Something wrong kid, you look a little sad"asked the driver.  
  
"nothing, thanks"said Kari.  
  
"You sure? You could talk to me about it, you should talk to somebody"he said.  
  
"Thank you very much, but you wouldn't understand"said Kari.  
  
She turned and walked away. She heared the bus drive off. ***********************************************  
  
"Cody, you seem distant, what is the problem"asked his grandfather. They were eating lunch, Sushi, Cody's favioroute.  
  
"Well, I have a friend who's really down on himself for losing a game, and I don't know what to do"  
  
"You should tell him it was only a game, and that losing can be a learning experience"  
  
"If only it were that simple Grandpa"thought Cody. *************************************************  
  
"Davis, c'mon honey, what's wrong"asked her mother outside the door.  
  
No awnser, he had the door locked so no one could bother him, and the lights off. His mother sighed and walked away.  
  
Davis kept repeating the day in his mind, how horribly he lost.  
  
"I'm useless, I'm a waist, a freaking waist, I'm no good to anybody"he cried in his pillow.  
  
In the garbage, were his cards, all except one were in, the other on the floor. It was Veemon.  
  
TBC *********************************************************  
  
Will Davis ever regian his selfe esteeem? And what will Kari do? Oh, so many questions, so may awnsers, and you know how to figure them out! And why you're doing it, leave some reviews, if you don't, well, I won't see the point in continuing, if it takes REALLY REALLY REALLY long to get more(like 4 months)I could just remove the story in a moment of insanity, but probaly not! 


	8. His master's voice through mine

Chapter 8  
  
Davis continued to sob in his pillow, constantly reminding himself about what a flop he was, that defeat made him feel so inferior to the others who sucsessfully beat Raven's men, even Kari who was far lees experienced then him had won, but he lost.  
  
"Davis"  
  
Davis was about to respond "Leave me alone"but this voice was diffrent.  
  
"Who is it"  
  
"I sense your pain, I can make you stronger Davis"  
  
"Who are you"  
  
"That is unimportant to you, what is important is whether you're willing to let me help you, I can make you stronger and crush Ken in a rematch"  
  
Davis would love nothing more.  
  
"I accept" *********************************************************  
  
T.K and Kari met after school at their faviroute place:the park.  
  
"Did you notice too"asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah, Davis didn't show up. He lost, why is he so upset"asked T.K.  
  
"It was more then that, he was the only one of us who lost to Raven's men. He probaly feels horrible about that, plus the abuse he suffered after the match"said Kari.  
  
T.K sighed.  
  
"Yeah, that probaly means he won't even bother to show up at the tournament next week. It wouldn't be the same without him"said T.K.  
  
A rining was heared, Kari took the cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
"A cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai wants me to have it all the time just in case, ever since that incident with Raven's henchman"said Kari.  
  
That made sense, after all, Tai was very overprotective of Kari, but after everything that's happened, he has a right to be.  
  
"Hello Tai, what is it"  
  
T.K could only wait to here the news.  
  
"WHAT! Okay, we'll be on it"  
  
Kari hung up and put the phone back into her pocket.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong"  
  
"It's Davis, he's dissapeared from home"  
  
"Dissapeared!Why aren't the cops after him?"  
  
"Because he hasn't been missing for 24 hours yet"  
  
Oh no, Kari, do you think"asked T.K.  
  
Kari knew where this was going.  
  
"We better find him before he does, let's go"  
  
Kari ran off quickly, T.K close behind.  
  
"T.K, we can find him faster if we split up"  
  
"Right, you take left, I'll take right"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"We'll meet back at your house in a few hours, don't leave a place unsearched"  
  
Theyr an off. A mysterious figure in the corner watched on.  
  
"Everything is going to plan, Kamiya is all alone, she'll find Davis allright, and she'll be suprised when she does"he thought. *************************************************  
  
Kari went into an alleyway, that would be the first place to check. She had to find him before he did something drastic.  
  
"Davis, are you here? It's me, Kari"  
  
"Kari"  
  
Kari ran around the corner, she knew that voice.  
  
"Davis"  
  
But Davis was diffrent, his eyes were orange, although you could still see the pupils.  
  
"Davis, what happened"asked Kari.  
  
"Davis? No, I only speak through him. As for who I am, let's just say it be best to cooraperate"  
  
"What have you done to Davis Raven"demanded Kari.  
  
"I'm not Raven, I want him gone like you, but for diffrent reasons. My name is of no concern, if you want Davis back, you must forefit your slot in the tournament"  
  
"But why"  
  
"All the slots have been filled, so I can no longer sign up, but if you give me your slot, I can still enter, and you can have Davis back. If you refuse, I will slowly tear Davis apart"  
  
Kari wanted her mother alive, but she couldn't risk the life of another to do it. She fell to her knees.  
  
"I forefit my slot, now leave Davis alone"cried Kari in tears.  
  
"A wise decision"  
  
Davis's body dropped to the ground. He was unconcious.  
  
"Mom, I failed you, I don't deserve to be your daughter, I don't even deserve your forgiveness, I never did" ******************************************************  
  
"WHAT"roared Raven.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it's true"said one of his servants(Their pay must be high if so many people wanna work for this guy!)  
  
"Darn, that means only T.K will be at the tournament, I wanted Davis gone to break their spirit. It seems our old foe Snave is still opposing me. He plans to take all of the Digidestined out of the tournament, which means I'll have to seek them all out and beat them instead of getting them all in one place. Oh well, as long as I defeat them. Then when I do, Snave will be crushed" *****************************************************  
  
Kari locked herself in her room, letting no one inside. Tai tried to perswade her to let him in, but Kari refused.  
  
T.K wasn't much help either.  
  
"Kari, please tell me, what happened"asked T.K.  
  
No awnser.  
  
Tai tried to break down the door. Didn't budge.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong? What is it"asked Tai.  
  
Kari hadn't told anyone about forefitting her slot in the tournament. It hurt her too much, she failed because she was so weak. Raven was right. All of her efforts had been in vain, money waisted.  
  
"Please, let us help Kari, please"begged T.K.  
  
No awnser.  
  
Kari felt guilty not telling them, so was about to awnser, when she heared a voice.  
  
"Kari Kamiya, remember me, I own your slot"  
  
You"said Kari.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. They call me Snave the crusher. I can sense your pain, why not join Davis. He is one of my many slaves, who's minds have been manipulated"  
  
"I don't get it, if you can manipulate minds, why don't you just do it to Raven"asked Kari.  
  
"Adults like myself are imune to my mind sorcery, at least if I tried to take control there and then. I need to control younger and less evolved minds. By the time they grow into their adult hood, it'll be too late. So what do you say, want to end your pain"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"T.K, c'mon, we'll have to work together to break it down"said Tai.  
  
They both rammed with all their might, causing the door to swing open. But when they entered, it was too late. Kari was gone. ************************************************  
  
"Now I have 2 Digidestined as my mind slaves. Just 3 more, and I will have power that is limitless. Then the fun will begin"  
  
Snave was about 19, with spikey yellow hair. He had eyes with big dark circles around them. To match that, he had a Black tank top, Black pants and boots, also gold bracelet's around his wrists. **************************************************  
  
T.K, Cody, and Yolie met at the park, it was dark. They snuck out when their parents were asleep.  
  
"Allright, you know why we're here. So let's get going, we have to search every square inch of this city until they're found, hurry"said T.K.  
  
They all ran off in diffrent directions.  
  
"This is crazy. First Davis, now Kari"thought T.K.  
  
T.K tripped over something, and hit the ground hard. He sat up, and and saw a foot. Some weird kid in a robe was standing there.  
  
"You seek the one called Kari? Follow me"  
  
"How-  
  
He was walking away. T.K followed. But when he caught up, the figure stopped, and smothered T.K quickly with his cape. He quickly took it off, and T.K was in some sort of chamber. with a table and game mat.  
  
"Sit down, and you will see the ones you seek soon"said the robed kid.  
  
T.K did so. A door opened, and a voice spoke.  
  
"T.K, I'm glad you could make it. Now prepare for the duel of a lifetime, for the loser of this duel will be killed, slowly and painfully"  
  
T.K's ankles were shackled.  
  
"Now, meet your opponent"(Okay, you probaly know who it is, so just bare with me here)  
  
His opponent walked out, and sat down, ankles shackled as well.  
  
"KARI"  
  
TBC ***********************************************  
  
A match to the death! T.K Vs Kari? Will T.K really try and win, or will he take the fall for Kari, who probaly will remain a mind slave after. Either way, T.K's gonna lose it all next time! 


	9. There's something about Snave

Chapter 9  
  
"Well T.K, this should be interesting"said Snave with his and Kari's voice in usion.  
  
T.K took out his deck and shuffled.  
  
"The only way to save both of us is to somehow break Kari free of his control, but I don't know if she can even hear me"thought T.K placing his deck down.  
  
"There, my deck is shuffled"said T.K solemnly.  
  
Kari, or rather Snave shuffled her deck, and placed it down. Both drew their hands.  
  
T.K trembled as he made his first move.  
  
"Nervous T.K? You shouldn't be, after all Kamiya is just an amateur compared to you. Plus you know like everyone else how weak she is, everyone tells her, even her own family believe it. Why do you think I took the girl in"said Snave(do I really have to say Kari's voice was in the mix? Well not any more, it should be obvious by now)  
  
"Patamon. I'll protect him with his special ability to fly"  
  
Snave snickered.  
  
"Time to crank things up. First out is Ratmon. Then the card Flytrap, trapping Patamon, and reducing his power by 20 points. Now Ratmon can wipe it out"  
  
Snave/Kari:100  
  
"I have to buy some time"thought T.K drawing.  
  
"Gommamon, swim deep and protect yourself"  
  
"C'mon, fight me back. It's so much fun when you struggle"  
  
"C'mon Kari, you're so much stronger then this. Fight it Kari, you can fight him, I know it"said T.K holding Kari's hand.  
  
At first, Kari seemed to comeback, but her head shook quickly, Snave was back in control. He snatched Kari's hand away.  
  
"You fool, Kari is too weak to resist my overwhelming power. Now quit being a coward and continue this match"  
  
"Why don't you quit being a coward, and battle me face to face instead of hiding behind my friends you coward"  
  
Snave merely had Kari draw.  
  
"I know I reached to her somehow. If I keep going, I can snap her out of this creep's mind control"thought T.K.  
  
"I play Digivolution, now Ratmon has become MetalVegiemon, who's effect gives him an extra 100 points for winning"  
  
T.K drew.  
  
"Kari, you are stronger then this. Forefitting your spot was the right thing to do for Davis, it takes strength to do that. Only weak people would refuse, but you risked it all for a friend, that takes true strength, more then anyone else your age has shown"  
  
T.K's hand was still trembiling.  
  
"You're my best friend, no one thinks you're weak Kari Kamiya. You can overcome this, I know it. You're stronger then this creep who's controlling you. C'mon, you have twice the heart of any one of us, you can break free"  
  
Kari finally pushed herself mentaly. She was back to normal.  
  
"T.K, thanks"she said.  
  
But it didn't last long. Her hands clenched at her head.  
  
"No, leave me alone"said kari.  
  
"C'mon Kari, fight back"said T.K.  
  
Her head felt such force it felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"It's too strong"said Kari.  
  
T.K held her hand.  
  
"You can fight this, just believe"said T.K.  
  
But the pressure was too much. Snave knocked T.K's hand away.  
  
"You'll pay for that"said Snave.  
  
He took out a pocket knife, and made a small cut on Kari's arm.  
  
"YOU CREEP"  
  
"Try another stunt like that and I will kill her"  
  
T.K knew better then to test him.  
  
"I surrender Snave"  
  
"HA! You can't surrender, this is a fight to the finish, now make your next move"  
  
"Warp Digivolution, now I have MetalAngemon"  
  
T.K:300  
  
"I'll keep him in the water for nowe"said T.K.  
  
"I have to buy time. In order for the both of us to make it out of here alive, Kari has to break free from his mind control"thought T.K. ***************************************************  
  
Kari was mentaly pushing herself, the force holding her back was great. She tried to just lash out, but no use. Okay, she could try to control a body part. No use. She kept pushing.  
  
"NO! YOU WILL NOT WIN"she thought.  
  
She was now in the main chamber of her mind, Snave standing there.  
  
"Get out of here Snave"ordered Kari.  
  
Snave turned around. He snickered.  
  
"Apparently you aren't too familiar with how the mind works"said Snave snapping his fingers.  
  
Yolie arrose next to her! She quickly grabbed Kari's arms, and held her in place. Kari pushed with all her might, but Yolie was too strong.  
  
"The mind is a powerful thing Kamiya. When inside it, I can think up any kind of defense to stop you from taking over. Yolie, take care of her"  
  
Yolie turned into some kind of Red rope, and wrapped herself around Kari's body, causing her to fall to the ground. Struggiling was useless, the rope was way too tight.  
  
"T.K, GET AWAY"yelled Kari.  
  
"How can he? He's shackled. Besides, he can't hear you. As long as I'm on control of your mind, you are defenseless against your very own mental defenses"  
  
"I can't let him win"thought Kari.  
  
She used the force of her legs to push herself up. Snave turned around.  
  
"A stubborn one, very well"said Snave shaking his head.  
  
A lash came out, and smacked Kari across the face. She quickly fell back down. Kari was able to get about half of her hand out. She finally pushed her whole arm out. She elevated her arm and destroyed the rope rather easily. She saw Snave contending with T.K. That's when it struck her.  
  
"He can't focus on defending himself and Dueling T.K at the same time. So if I keep doing this, he'll lose control"thought Kari. **********************************************  
  
"If you plan to win this you'll have to attack me eventualy, it's my turn"  
  
Snave drew.  
  
"I'm not sure if you know, but Kari has possesion of the Digimon card Asuramon. And It has 2 digivolutions:MetalVeggiemon is one of them. Now I play Ultimate Digivolution, making him strong enough to destroy your Mega digimon and win me the match"said Snave.  
  
"You may have beaten my first, but here comes another Patamon! He will fly in the air, making him untouchable"  
  
"You ARE a coward, fight me"  
  
"Why don't YOU fight me creep? Face to face, what's the matter, are you really that bad on your own?"  
  
That's it, you- ***********************************************  
  
Kari shoved Snave out of the way, and took control.  
  
"No you don't"said Snave.  
  
"You can do nothing now that I am in full control, and am aware of you"  
  
Daggers were flying down at Snave.  
  
"This isn't over Kamiya"  
  
Snave vanished, giving Kari full control. ********************************************  
  
Kari was resting in bed, Tai and T.K talking outside her room.  
  
"Thank you for saving my sister T.K, she means the world to me"  
  
"If it wasn't for you giving Kari that cell phone, we never would've made it out alive"  
  
"So we'll call it even"  
  
"Yeah. I better go, tell Kari I said hi when she wakes up"said T.K.  
  
"You got it"said Tai.  
  
Tai walked back into Kari's room, and sat on the bed beside her sleeping sister. Even though she was older now, she still seemed as cute sleeping when she was younger. **************************************************  
  
Raven snickered.  
  
"Well Kaiser, Snave has failed. T.K is the only one leaft in the tournament of the Digidestined. I want you to win back Kamiya's slot, and get the other 2 to enter"  
  
"What about Motimiya?"  
  
"Let Snave keep him. Besides, if I know that fox, he's probaly gonna use Davis to comepete"  
  
"But that would mean he's using his slot. Why did he need the other slot"  
  
"I'm sure he has another slave in mind to be sent" ************************************************  
  
A young girl found herself at Snave's prision. She had Orange hair, a White T-shirt with Blue jeans and Red sneakers. She seemed about 13.  
  
"Welcome"  
  
She gasped as Snave walked out.  
  
"Who are you, why am-  
  
Snave put a hand up to silence her.  
  
"You wish to redeem a loss from the last tournament, yes?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I have an avalibable slot for you in the tournament, and can ensure you victory, Refuse, and your loving family will be brutalized by my mind slave. You will have a will of your own, unlike the rest. I have 10 slaves around your house, so you better accept"  
  
She nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Good to have you aboard Rika"  
  
TBC ***********************************************  
  
Rika? Isn't she a Digidestined? What is going on, we'll find out soon enough! Please review, make me feel that I'vve done my job in giving you a story worth your time! 


	10. Unchosen Path

Chapter 10  
  
Yolie chucked the remote at the television. It was a news report about Davis missing. Yolie has been consumed with guilt since Davis's dissapearence. She believes it's her fault Davis leaft. She skips school and refuses to speak with her friends, as she thinks they hate her.  
  
"Yolie, Yolie"  
  
She looked around, she had never heared that voice.  
  
"You can not see me, I am in my lair. I sense your pain, your guilt, oh those emotions. Anyways, I can change things. I can help you find Davis, and destroy your guilt"  
  
Normaly, Yolie would think she was nuts, but she was desperate to end the pain.  
  
"Okay, what do I have to do"  
  
Now that her mind has submitted to his will, Snave took control, and she was brought to his lair instantly. ********************************************************  
  
"I may have lost Kamiya, but I will get her back, for I have 2 mind slaves that are Digidestined. I need all 5 in order to get what I want"said Snave to himself.  
  
"Slaves, bring the girl to me"ordered Snave.  
  
"Let go of me creeps"ordered Rika. They were dragging her by the arms.  
  
"Stop struggiling if you want your family to live"  
  
Rika stopped struggiling.  
  
"Excellent. I have a job for you. I want you to bring Kari kamiya to me, by any means necesary"  
  
"Why not send your mind slaves to get this kid"  
  
"Because I need to test your loyalty. If you bring her back, without any useless attempts to rescue your imbesilic family, then you shall become my first ever free willed servant. If you fail, I will tear you and your family apart"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it, but break your promise and no mind slave wills top me from tearing YOU apart"  
  
Snave snapped his fingers, and Rika was let loose.  
  
"Now hurry, there is little time"  
  
"What does this kid look like"  
  
"Of course, it slipped my mind, here is a picture of her"  
  
He tossed her a photo.  
  
Rika examined it.  
  
"Allright, I'll-  
  
Before she could say anything else, she was at the park.  
  
"I hope he does this when I get that kid" **********************************************  
  
Kari continued resting in her bed. It was night time now. Her parents were out for the week, so Tai was in charge. Rika peeked her head up the window.  
  
"Just where Snave said it was"said Rika.  
  
Directions were on the back of the photo(Snave thinks of everything, dosen't he?)  
  
She was able to open the window up slowly.  
  
"Obviously they aren't compitent enough to lock their windows"whispered Rika.  
  
She now stood there before Kari. Then something struck her.  
  
"Oh man, I don't have anything to restrain her with. If she wakes up, she'll get away"whispered Rika.  
  
Rika looked out behind her, there was a big branch there.  
  
"Yeah, if she wakes up I can just knock her out"thought Rika.  
  
She was about to nab Kari when the door opened. It was Tai. Rika had no time to escape.  
  
"Who are you"asked Tai. He saw that she was going to grab Kari.  
  
Rika tried to make a run for it.  
  
"No you don't"said Tai. He tackled her to the ground. Not enough to wake Kari though.  
  
Tai pushed her out of the room. Rika tried to make a run for it, but Tai got her wrist, and held a firm grip.  
  
"What are you doing in my sisters room? What do you want with her"demanded Tai whispering.  
  
"None of your buisness"said Rika.  
  
"Well you aren't going anywhere until you tell me"said Tai.  
  
Rika could not break free from his grip.  
  
"I will keep you here as long as it takes, so tell me now"demanded Tai.  
  
"I can't"cried Rika.  
  
"Keep it down. Now why not"whispered Tai.  
  
Rika tried to pull free, no luck(what a suprise)  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, she started to cry.  
  
"What is it"demanded Tai, still wispering.  
  
"If I don't kidnap her, m-m-my family will, be killed"blurted out Rika.  
  
Tai couldn't believe what he heared. He couldn't tell her he didn't buy it, he could tell by those tears, no one could fake that. Tai shook her by the shoulders.  
  
"Calm down, now who is doing this"asked Tai.  
  
Rika knew she couldn't escape, so she had to tell him.  
  
"I don't know him. He has these mind controlled slaves under his control. He forced me into the upcoming Digimon tournament, and to prove my loyalty towards him, he wants me to bring this Kari kid to him. He kept me locked up and shackled kind of close to him. I keep hearing him ranting about taking control of the5 Digidestined, or something like that, Aparently Karis one of them"said Rika.  
  
"I'm so scared, he probaly knows, he's going to kill my family"cried Rika.  
  
Kari entered the scene.  
  
"What's going on"she asked tiredly.  
  
"Kari"said Tai"We gotta talk" ******************************************  
  
Ken(AKA the Kaiser) was outside the kamiya household.  
  
"If what master Raven said is tru, they should all be in here. This work is kinda fun, but the real reward will be what he gives me after I comeplete this task of his" ***************************************************  
  
Raven stood outside Rika's household, all the slaves hiding in the bushes.  
  
He had several of his men behind men. Their robes made them blend in with the darkness of the night.  
  
"Attack"he ordered.  
  
His men quickly thrashed the slaves.  
  
"Still in my way I see"  
  
Snave stood in front of him.  
  
"You dare confront me you snake in the grass"  
  
"Yes I do. You cowardly oaf, you attack my mind slaves when their off guard. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson"  
  
"You are in no position to make threats to me"  
  
"Oh, but I am. I allready have 2 Digidestined mind slaves, and I will soon have 3"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it"  
  
"We'll see. We shall settle our rivalry at the tournament. Then we shall see who is in control"  
  
Snave dissapeared. *********************************************  
  
Tai explained everything to Kari, as Rika sat on the windowsill, staring out into the stars with a look of sorrow on her face.  
  
Kari walked up to her.  
  
"Rika, I'm sorry about your family, I lost some good friends of mine to this Snave guy, and Raven's givien me problems as well. Your family may be gone, but could you at least be friends"  
  
Rika looked down at her. She grabbed her hand, and hugged her close, tears falling down her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Well, I better go"said Rika.  
  
"What a touching scene"  
  
It was the Kaizer.  
  
"You"gasped Kari.  
  
"Who is that"asked Rika.  
  
"He calls himself the Kaizer"said kari.  
  
"So you're the one that hurt Davis, I'll pound you into the ground you little creep"  
  
"Amusing. My master has sent me here for both Rika and Kari, so come with me"  
  
"I don't think you're in the position to make orders"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
Kaizer snapped his fingers. Nothing. Snapped again.  
  
"AHG! He promised me back up! This isn't over"said Ken running off.  
  
TBC *********************************************  
  
WOW, long chapter, but important one, what am I saying, I've never written an unimportant chapter! 


	11. The Gathering

Chapter 11  
  
Takato and Henry met up near the fountain.  
  
"Looks like Rika won't be bothering us today"said Takato.  
  
"Good riddens"said Henry.  
  
Rika's bullying, sassy, and rebelious attitude made her liked by no one. Everyone hated her because she always put others down, especialy Takato and Henry. They weren't as good at Digimon as she was, and even agter losing, she still continued to tell them what a joke they were.  
  
It was rare they went a day without her. They went to diffrent schools, but Rika always saw them on her way home. She seemed to enjoy laughing at them.  
  
"Hey guys"said Jeri running up to them.  
  
"Ruff ruff"said her dog puppet.(EVILLLLLLLL)  
  
"Hey Jeri"said Takato.  
  
"Hey, isn't Rika usualy here"asked Jeri.  
  
"Not today apparently"said Henry looking around.  
  
Takato was grabbed from behind. It was Kazu.  
  
"Hey chumley, you owe me a rematch"he said.  
  
"Allright, just stop choking me"said Takato.  
  
Kazu let go. Takato caught his breath.  
  
"You boys and your cards"said Jeri.  
  
"Boys are silly like that"she had her puppet say(EVILLLLLLL) *************************************************  
  
"NO"cried Kazu.  
  
"You lost AGAIN"commented Kenta.  
  
"I told you Kazu, never underestimate the power of my deck"bragged Takato.  
  
"Are you going to that tournament"asked Takato.  
  
"Yep, you guys"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Cool, get ready, I'm gonna kick some serious butt"said Takato.  
  
"That is if Rika isn't in the tournament"commented Henry.  
  
"I can take her, just you watch, I'll cream everyone there"said Takato.  
  
"Not if Ryo's there. He rocks, he creamed Rika"said Kazu.  
  
"Actually it was pretty close"said Takato.  
  
"Yeah but still, Ryo's 10 times the player you are"said Kenta.  
  
"Maybe, but that dosen't mean he's better then me"retorted Takato.  
  
They all gave a sigh, except Takato of course. ************************************************  
  
After breakfast, Rika was ready to leave.  
  
"Kari, I want you to have my slot in the tournament, I don't need it"she said.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Thank you Rika"she said.  
  
Kari told Rika all about how her mom was going to die if she didn't win. So Rika decided to give Kari her slot in the tournament.  
  
"You realize getting your slot back means I won't be able to enter the tournament, so you netter win"said Rika.  
  
"I will"said Kari.  
  
"Rika, where are you gonna go"asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know"said Rika.  
  
She walked off.  
  
"Rika, why don't you stay here with us"offered Tai.  
  
Rika stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Yeah, you cans tay with us until we find you a new home"said Tai.  
  
"You, really wouldn't mind"asked Rika.  
  
"Not at all"said Kari.  
  
"Thank you, I've never had a friend before"she said.  
  
Rika slipped her shoes off on the doormat and entered.  
  
"Come with me"said Kari leading her up the stairs.  
  
"What is it"asked Rika.  
  
"I need your help, could you teach me some strategies"asked Kari.  
  
"Okay, sure"said Rika.  
  
"Great"said Kari.  
  
Tai sighed.  
  
"They sure became friends quickly"said Tai.  
  
The phone rang, he picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Kamiya residence"  
  
"How's Kari and Rika"  
  
This voice sounded like someone around is age.  
  
"Who is this"demaded Tai.  
  
"Let's just say Rika's family knew me well before, ha hem"  
  
"You murderer! You forced Rika into this"hollered Tai.  
  
"Your sister is entering the upcoming tournament, is she not? She plans to win the money so your mother can get treatment"  
  
Tai was stunned.  
  
"So that's why Kari got involved in this whole Digimon thing, she wants to get mom the treatment money"he thought.  
  
"Tell Kamiya I'll be at the tournament. And tell Rika that we'll be meeting again soon"  
  
"You try anything, I'll hunt you down and break you"  
  
"HA HA HA! I'd like to see you try! Kari will soon be mine"  
  
"What do you mean? You keep your hands off my sister"warned Tai.  
  
He merely laughed and hung up. Tai hung up as well. The phone rang again.  
  
"ALLRIGHT YOU-  
  
But it wasn't him.  
  
"Oh, hello. Sorry about that. What's up"  
  
It was Cody's grandfather.  
  
"No, Cody isn't here, why"  
  
"He's what, allright, I'll tell you if I see him"said Tai haning up.  
  
All other places were called, it was official, Cody was missing. ******************************************************  
  
"One, two, three. That's three Digidestined mindslaves. Since Cody was so young, I didn't need him to submit to my mind controling powers, oh how sweet life can be"said Snave to himself. *******************************************************  
  
one week later  
  
It was time. The tournament. Kari, along with others were there, T.K was there with her.  
  
"Well Kari, this is it"  
  
"Remember T.K, don't go easy on me, I want to beat you at fullest"  
  
"Oh, we'll see who get's beaten"said T.K playfully.  
  
Snave hid in the shadows.  
  
"Why use Davis when I can just take his slot"he thought.  
  
Raven was watching T.K and Kari. He was still in robe.  
  
"Look at them, like lab ready for the slaughter"  
  
Kaiser stood beside him. He stood on Raven's side to get his "prize"  
  
"Well guys, here we go"said Takato.  
  
"You aren't winning this one"said Kazu.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I'm taking this one"said Kenta.  
  
"Not if I take it first"said Henry.  
  
Everyone was gathered, the time was very near.  
  
TBC ********************************************  
  
The tournament is coming up next chapter! Who will win among the many talents? And why is that puppet of Jeri's so EVILLLLLLLLLLL! 


	12. First round, first blow

Chapter 12  
  
They were all assembled into a single room.Annoucement of the tournament was here.  
  
"Welcome to the City Championship of Digimon. The rules for these matches have been changed just for experts"said the announcers through the speakers.  
  
"Oh no! The old rules were hard enough to understand"thought Kari.  
  
"The new rules state that a Champion Level Digimon can be played without Digivolving it from a Rookie. However, Ultimates and Megas must be digivolved from a lower level Digimon. You may be asking, what good are Rookie Digimon then? The new rules state that if you Digivolve a Rookie to a Champion, the Digimon will gain 300 extra points of power"  
  
"AW" exclaimed people from the crowd.  
  
"Interesting"thought Raven.  
  
"Ha, these new rules won't hurt mea bit"thought Snave.  
  
"Wow, these new rules are actually simpler"thought Kari.  
  
"All other rules still apply. Now, for the paring of first round matches"  
  
A huge screen came down for everyone to see.  
  
"The names of contestants will spin like a slot machine. When 2 names are chosen, those 2 will do battle. Then the names will be takne out. The order of the matches will be detirmened later. Now, spin"  
  
The names spun so fast, they were just a blur.  
  
"This is making me dizzy"said Takato.  
  
Everyone waited in anticipation. When finally the names slowed down. Slower, slower, a match was made.  
  
"AW"  
  
"AW"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"A match is decided. Kaiser Vs Kari Kamiya"  
  
Ken had a smile on his face.  
  
"That amatuer? This should be a piece of cake, she's even worse then Davis"thought Ken.  
  
"Kaiser? How can I beat him? Well, I'll have to find a way"thought Kari.  
  
"It's okay Kari"said T.K.  
  
Kari spun around.  
  
"You can take him, I know it"said T.K.  
  
"Thanks T.K"said Kari.  
  
"Allright, now let's find our next pair"said the announcer.  
  
The names spun around again on the screen. They slowed, slowed, done.  
  
"Kazu Vs T.K"  
  
"You're lucky T.K"said Kari.  
  
"I'm not sure, he might not be easy"said T.K.  
  
"That chump! Wow, there really is a God"cheered Kazu.  
  
T.K and others were staring at him.  
  
"On second thought, maybe it will be easy"thought T.K.  
  
"Allright, let the names spin"  
  
"Man, I'm going to get sick"said Takato.  
  
Everyone stared in anticipation.  
  
"Man, this is really nerve racking"said Henry.  
  
The names stopped.  
  
"Davis Motimiya Vs Henry"  
  
"What, Davis is here"gasped Kari.  
  
She looked around, no sign of him. T.K was looking around as well.  
  
"I don't see him anywhere"said Kari.  
  
"Could he really be here"said T.K still searching.  
  
"Aparently they haven't figured out I took his slot. They'll find out everything soon enough"thought Snave.  
  
The names spun again. They seemed to slow down quicker then before. But they soon came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Takato Vs Ryo"  
  
"What"gasped Takato.  
  
"What's the matter? The great Takato lose his confidence"said Kenta.  
  
"No way, I'm ready for him"said Takato.  
  
"That leaves 2 contestants leaft. So it will be Kenta Vs Raven"  
  
"Raven? Some kind of bird"thought Kenta.  
  
Raven shook his head.  
  
"Well I suppose it'll be fun"thought Raven.  
  
So the matches were: Kaiser Vs Kari T.K Vs Kazu Snave Vs Henry Takato Vs Ryo Raven Vs Kenta  
  
"Contestants, enter the arena"said the announcer.  
  
Doors slided open. They all entered. They were in some ENORMOUS space, made of steel that was purple. They were on a balcony with seats. There were 2 ledges out across from one another with a game mat on each.  
  
"In order to get to the ledges, you must go down the elevators, there is one on each side"  
  
He was right, 2 elevators.  
  
"They will take you directly to your game mat. Now let the tournament begin. First match will be T.K Vs Kazu"  
  
"Good luck T.K"said kari.  
  
"I don't think I'll need it"joked T.K.  
  
"Don't get creamed too bad Kazu"said Kenta.  
  
"Laugh it up when I advance and this Raven guy creams ya"said Kazu.  
  
Rave was watching them.  
  
"Ha, T.K should have no trouble getting by this fool"thought Raven.  
  
Both entered their playboard. They shuffled their decks, and placed them on the mat. *************************************************  
  
The tournament was being broadcasted on TV, Rika and Tai were watching.  
  
"Wow, I never thought T.K would be in this tournamnet"said Ta.  
  
"Forget him, it's Kari we're rooting for"said Rika.  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"I wonder who she's facing"thought Rika. *****************************************************  
  
Matt was relaxing in his seat.  
  
"Hey Matt, isn't that your brother"asked one of his partners.  
  
"WHAT"  
  
There was a TV haning up in the room. It was indeed T.K.  
  
"It is!" ****************************************************  
  
"Let the match begin"said the announcer.  
  
"I play Gorillamon, try and wrestle this ape"said Kazu.  
  
Sudenly, a gigantic image of Gorillamon appeared on a surface made of see through squares.  
  
"Whoa, holographic images"said Kazu.  
  
"Angemon"  
  
Angemon appeared on the board.  
  
"Hand of Fate attack, wipe out that Gorilla"  
  
Angemon fired his attack, Apemon was wiped out.  
  
T.K:100  
  
"Crud"said Kazu.  
  
He drew.  
  
"Whamon, attack Angemon"  
  
"HA"  
  
"What are you laughing at"  
  
"The fact that your Whamon's power is too low"  
  
"Oh no! Whamon, don't"  
  
"Too late Kazu, you called the attack. Now Whamon is going to be destroyed"  
  
Whamon blasted water out, but Angemon knocked it back with his staff, and it destroyed Whamon.  
  
T.K:200  
  
"AWWWW"gasped Kazu.  
  
"You better quit playing like an amatuer if you expect to beat ME"said T.K.  
  
"I knew it, he's doomed"said Kenta.  
  
"No"thought Kazu"Everyone thinks I'm a loser, a big mouth chump. But I'll show him, I'll crush this blondy and prove to everyone that I can do more then talk"  
  
TBC ***************************************  
  
(Sighs)Will Kazu ever learn? He better if he even wants a chance of winning next time! Please Review, because not reviewing is EVILLLLLLLLL! 


	13. Crushed!

Chapter 13  
  
"HA! Kazu, I told those losers they'd never have a chance in a tournament"said Rika watching.  
  
"Well I don't know the rules well at ALL, but I have to say he's doing badly, right"asked Tai.  
  
Rika just kept watching.  
  
"I just hope you do good Kari"thought Rika.  
  
"AW"  
  
She saw in the balcony, Ryo.  
  
"No, not him! How's Kari supposed to beat him"thought Rika.  
  
But Ryo wasn't the only thing that caught Rika's attention.  
  
"Snave! He IS there, that creep"said Rika.  
  
"Which one is he"asked Tai.  
  
Rika pointed to him on the screen.  
  
"No way, he looks around my age"said Tai.  
  
"Myabe a couple years ahead, but close enough"said Rika.  
  
"Man, what is this guy up to" ***********************************************  
  
"Wow, you're bro's killing him"said one of Matt's band members.  
  
"I wish I was there to root for you"thought Matt. ************************************************  
  
"You gonna make a move or what"said T.K.  
  
"Fine, I'm drawing"said Kazu.  
  
"Allright, about time"thought Kazu seeing the card he drew.  
  
"Guardromon"  
  
Guardromon appeared on the field.  
  
"Warning laser"  
  
Angemon was blasted to ashes.  
  
"Allright, hey! Why isn't my score rising"asked Kazu.  
  
On the board, just above the mat was a scoreboard.  
  
"Hm hm, you should read the rules more carefully Kazu. Angemon allready used both of his attacks, so now he's defending. And when a defending monster is beaten, neither side gains points"  
  
T.K drew.  
  
"Check this move out, and maybe you'll learn something. Go Patamon"  
  
"Are you crazy"said Kazu.  
  
"I wonder what T.K's up to. I'm sure he knows what he's doing, but what kind of strategy could he use Patamon for"thought Kari.  
  
"Patamon, fly high into the air"  
  
Patamon was in the air, out of reach of Guardromon.  
  
"Fight me wimp, what's the matter. Don't tell me you're all bark and no bite"taunted Kazu.  
  
"Oh, I'll attack you allright"thought T.K.  
  
Kazu drew.  
  
"To end my turn, I'm playing the option card Metal Attack, raising the power of Guardromon by 50 points"  
  
"My turn"said T.K drawing.  
  
"Cool, this will come in handy later"thought T.K.  
  
"Allright, you want an attack, you got it! Warp Digivolution, digivolving Patamon to a mega known as Seraphymon"  
  
"Seraphymon"  
  
T.K:500  
  
"Send Gaurdromon to the scrap peep"  
  
Seraphymon chucked his sphere, and it went through Guardromon, destroying it.  
  
T.K:600 *********************************************************  
  
"Way to go T.K! Allright"cheered Matt.  
  
"Wow, he's good"replied a band member. *********************************************************  
  
Kazu drew.  
  
"Uma, Candlemon, strike him down"  
  
Candlemon launched his attack, but it fizzled out.  
  
"Good thing Seraphymon's defending this turn. But my next Digimon isn't, Veemon, strike him down"  
  
Veemon launched himself at Candlemon, striking him down.  
  
T.K:700  
  
"Man, I knew Kazu would be creamed, but not this bad"said Kenta.  
  
"I never knew anyone could play so poorly"remarked Henry hand over his face in embaresment.  
  
"Maybe in 10 years he'll at least score 1 point"said Takato sweating Anime style. ****************************************************  
  
"I knew it, Kazu can't even put up a fight"said Rika.  
  
"Could be worse"  
  
"How"  
  
"It could be Kari losing like that"  
  
"She better not"thought Rika. *****************************************************  
  
Kazu drew.  
  
"Okay, Raremon? Attack Veemon"  
  
Raremon tossesed sludge at Veemon, destroying him.  
  
"Oh yeah, comeback city"cheered Kazu.  
  
Kazu:100  
  
"Nice, except your forgot something. Seraphymon isn't defending anymore"  
  
"Oh man"  
  
T.K drew.  
  
"Seraphymon, destroy Raremon"  
  
Seraphymon sent a powerful blast from his sphere, destroying Raremon.  
  
T.K:800  
  
Kazu drew.  
  
"Apemon, destroy him"  
  
Apemon jumped into the air and tried to punck Seraphymon, but he was destroyed by a blast from his sphere.  
  
T.K:900  
  
"Are you even trying"asked T.K.  
  
He could tell Kazu was getting desperate.  
  
"Man, he really is desperate, he's just gonna attack me with anything he get's"thought T.K.  
  
T.K drew.  
  
"I pass this tunr"said T.K.  
  
Kazu drew.  
  
"Gorillamon, attack"  
  
He shot a beam of energy, but Seraphymon directed it right back.  
  
T.K:1,000  
  
"The winner is T.K"said the announcer. ****************************************************  
  
"Wow, your brother creamed him"  
  
"Good job little brother" ***************************************************  
  
T.K met up with Kari in the stands.  
  
"Nice job T.K, I guessed you didn't need good luck"  
  
"Not this time"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"I told you you would get creamed"said Kenta.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I'm gonna stay here just so I can watch you lose worse"  
  
"How could anyone lose worse"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT"  
  
"Ryo, Takato, your match is next"  
  
"Good luck Takato"said Henry.  
  
"Yeah, don't lose like Kazu"commented Kenta.  
  
Kazu said nothing. ******************************************************  
  
"Takato! You really think you even have a chance against Ryo"thought Rika"He's more of a fool then I thought"  
  
TBC ******************************************************  
  
Who's gonna win, Takato or Ryo? Find out next time, as the tournament will slowly draw nearer to it's conclusion! 


	14. Undefeated, undefeatable!

Chapter 14  
  
"Go Salamon, destroy his Wormon"ordered Kari.  
  
"Hm"said Ken in a nonphased tone.  
  
Kari:900 Ken:200  
  
"You think your skills can match mine? You're the weakest player, the only one you are superior to is Kazu, and that's not saying much"said Ken.  
  
"Just shut up and play"said Kari.  
  
"Your pitiful mother will die Kamiya, and so will your brother"  
  
She saw Tai in the backround. He was lying dead on the ground.  
  
"TAI"  
  
Kari leaped in the air, but found herself falling. Her head lightened ash she awaited impact.  
  
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die"she thought.  
  
"Looks like you lose" **************************************************  
  
Kari woke up with a jolt.  
  
"Kari, did you have a bad dream"asked T.K.  
  
Kari was trying to cope with her surrounding. She was at the tournament.  
  
"Is this a dream"asked Kari.  
  
"No, I feel real enough, it's a good thing you woke up, the next match is about to start"  
  
Kari looked down. Ryo and Takato were standing in the arena.  
  
"Let the match begin"said the announcer. ************************************************  
  
"Well Takato don't say I didn't warn ya"thought Rika. ***********************************************  
  
"Mushroomon, your up first"said Takato playing him.  
  
Ryo drew, and snickered.  
  
"What's Takato thinking playing that thing"said Kenta.  
  
"You're right, Mushroomon is weak, even for a Rookie. It makes little sense for him even to have one in his deck"said Henry. ************************************************  
  
"It's official Takato, you are hopeless"thought Rika.  
  
"Who are those guys"asked Tai brining chips in.  
  
"ZThe one on the left is Ryo, the best player around. Takato's the other one. I know Takato, he dosen't stand a chance"said Rika.  
  
She dared not reveal her past with Ryo, it hurt too much.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Rika:900 Ryo:800  
  
Rika had Dark Tryanamon on the field, and Ryo had Agumon on the field. It was Ryo's turn, he drew.  
  
"Warp Digivolution, digivolve Agumon to MetalPiedmon"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
The 300 point bonus was enough to win him the match. **********************************************  
  
While absoloutely everyone was swooning over Ryo, Rika walked the streets, alone.  
  
"I lose one match and everyone's ignoring me. I don't need them anyway. I never had friends before, and I never will"she said to herself, dening the hurt inside her. No one, even her own mother, was there for her, they all wanted her to loose. Now that she has, the torture would soon begin.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Tears welled up in Rika's eyes, but she held them back.  
  
"I never admitted it to myself. I hate being alone. If I hate being lonely so much, why do I push everyone away? Maybe I AM worthless, maybe I should've never been born. What good am I? I'm just taking up space"thought Rika.  
  
"What's wrong"asked Tai his mouth full of chips.  
  
"Nothing"responded Rika with a look of sorrow on her face.  
  
"Tell me the truth. It always helps to talk"said Tai.  
  
Rika sighed.  
  
"I'm not ready"said Rika.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait. You can tell me when you are ready"said Tai.  
  
Rika turned her head towards Tai.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
A tear fell from her eye. **************************************************  
  
"For my move, I play Mechanarimon. Twin beam attack"  
  
His 350 was enough to crush Mushroomon's 300.  
  
Ryo:100  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"Not a good start"said Henry.  
  
"I've heared of him. That's Ryo, he's undefeated, and the absoloute best in thw whole city"said T.K.  
  
"In order to get that money, I'll have to make it second best"thought Kari.  
  
"Go Growlmon"  
  
Growlmon appeared on the field.  
  
"Attack, Pyro Blaster"  
  
Before the attack hit, Mechenarimon dissapeared.  
  
"What gives"demanded Takato.  
  
"I had this option card ready. It's called Warp zone. This protects my Digimon from harm, and Digivolves him"  
  
"NO WAY"  
  
Now on the field appeared a new creature!  
  
"Meet MetalMamemon. He's a machine Digimon as well. Now MetalMamemon, wipe out his dino. Metal Smirkbomb attack"  
  
It shot an attack out of it's cannon, destroying Growlmon.  
  
Ryo:200  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"I play Flymon. I'll use his special ability to raise him into the air"  
  
Flymon flew out of reach.  
  
"I don't think so, I play the option card Fly trap"  
  
"No, that keeps my Digimon from flying"  
  
"Right, and it decreases it's power by 20 points. MetalMamemon, butcher that bug"  
  
His claw reached out, and slammed Flymon to the ground, destroying it.  
  
Ryo:300  
  
"Man, Takato's really getting slammed here"said Henry.  
  
"Takato's good, but there's no way he's beating this guy, he'll probaly win the whole thing"said Kazu.  
  
"Poor Takato"said Kenta.  
  
"C'mon, I know I can do this, I just have to keep going, there has to be a weakness in his strategy"thought Takato.  
  
"C'mon kid, you'll have to do a lot better then that if you expect to win"said Ryo.  
  
"Kid! That does, I've had it with you! Prepare to lose it all Ryo"  
  
"All bark, no bite"  
  
"You'll feel the bite soon enough" *************************************************  
  
"I knew it, Takato never had a chance"thought Rika.  
  
"Man, this Ryo guy is good"said Tai shoving chips into his mouth. **************************************************  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"No"he thought"I have nothing in my hand that can help me"  
  
TBC ****************************************************  
  
Who will win? Will Takato score a major upset, or is Ryo too much? Find out next time! Please Review! 


	15. Upset over an upset

Chapter 15  
  
Davis, Yolie, and Cody stood lifeless in the dark damp dungeon.  
  
"Mind servants, awake"ordered Snave telepathicly.  
  
Their eyes were now Orange.  
  
"Yolie, Cody, I need you two to come to the tournament. I have a job for you. As for you Davis, I have a very special job for you" ***************************************************  
  
Raven could sense Snave tapping into his Mind controlling powers.  
  
"Does he actually plan to do battle with a mindslave"thought Raven.  
  
Takato meanwhile, had trouble of his own. Nothing in his hand could save him.  
  
"I play Apemon"said Takato in a defeated tone.  
  
"All you got, huh? Fine with me, MetalMamemon can't attack since he has to defend now, but this next digimon can. Dokugemon, wipe out Apemon"  
  
"You just made a big miscaculation"  
  
"Huh"  
  
Dokugemon shot it's posion, but Apemon knocked it back with his staff, destroying Dokugemon.  
  
Takato:100  
  
"You didn't notice Dokugemon had 350 points while Apemon had 390"  
  
"Darn, I fell right into that one"thought Ryo.  
  
"No matter, Metal Mamemon can easily crush him"  
  
"Not yet Ryo. It's my move"  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"Here we go. Digivolution. Digivolve Apemon to Discmon. Attack with disk blade"  
  
Diskmon threw a disk with blades, and it sliced through MetalMamemon, destroying it.  
  
Takato:200 ****************************************************  
  
"I can't believe it, Takato got one on Ryo"thought Rika. *************************************************  
  
"Way to go"cheered Henry.  
  
"I can't believe it, he totaly got one on him, maybe he CAN win"said Kazu.  
  
"No way, is this a dream"gasped Kenta.  
  
"Talk about a comeback"said T.K.  
  
Kari merely nodded.  
  
"Was that dream true, what if I can't beat Ken"she thought.  
  
Snave was standing behind the seats, Raven standing before him.  
  
"You have great power, a pitty you are waisting it. You could've joined me. You are so young, it's sad I have to waste you"said Raven.  
  
"Why should I join those who are inferior to me"asked Snave.  
  
"I sensed you using your mind control ability. You actualy plan to face that boy behind one of your 2 cent slaves"asked Raven.  
  
Snave merely took his seat.  
  
"What is he up to"thought Raven.  
  
"It's my turn. Go Seadramon, use your ability to conceal yourself"  
  
Seadramon did just that.  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"I discard 2 cards to play Thundermon. Use your thunderbomb"  
  
"Darn, I was hoping he didn't know Electrical attacks destroy any creature hiding in the water"thought Ryo.  
  
Takato:300 Ryo:300  
  
Ryo drew.  
  
"First I play Meramon. Then the Digiegg or kindness, to armor Digivovle him to Gulustmon. Golden fire bomb strike"  
  
He blasted away at Diskmon, anialating him.  
  
Ryo:500  
  
Gulustmon reverted back to Meramon.  
  
"Digivolution. Digivolve Thundermon to Pandoramon. He's not quite strong enough to take on your Digimon, so I play Meat, raising his power by 20 points. Just enough to wipe out Meramon"  
  
Pandoramon shot out a bubble that blew Meramon to ashes.  
  
Takato:400 *****************************************************  
  
"No way, that gogglehead is going head to head with him"thought Rika.  
  
She felt so weak.  
  
"I guess I am just a waist of space"  
  
With her mind in submission, Snave easily took over. Rika stood up, her eyes Orange.  
  
"Where are ya going"  
  
Rika slipped her shoes on.  
  
"Um, Rika?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Not anymore. She belongs to me now Tai, just like your sister will"  
  
She vanished.  
  
"Oh no, Kari! I have to get to that tournament, she's in danger"said Tai.  
  
He slipped his shoes on and quickly ran out. ****************************************************  
  
"It's my turn now. Ultimate Digivolution, digivolving Seadramon to Megaseadramon. For swimming, his power rises, arrise and attack"  
  
Megaseadramon arrose and destroyed Pandoramon in a single move.  
  
Ryo:600  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"How anout this. Another Growlmon. I'll power him up with Counter attack, now he's strong enough to destroy MegaSeadramon"  
  
Megaseadramon was gone.  
  
"Good thing he was defending"thought Ryo drawing.  
  
"How about this, another Seadramon, who's going to swim to protect himself"said Ryo.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes Takato, then I'll warp digivolve him to MetalSeadramon"thought Ryo.  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"Warp Digivolution, digivolve Growlmon to Galantmon"  
  
Takato:700  
  
"What a coinceidence, I'm gonna Warp Digivolve my Digimon. Now I have MetalSeadramon. Attack him and end this match"  
  
"I don't think so Ryo"  
  
"Huh"  
  
Galantmon grew twice his size. Takato showed him his card.  
  
"NO! Not the Goliath card! I thought I was the only one who owned that"  
  
"Guess again Ryo, now Galantmon, destroy him"  
  
"Not only does that double his Digimon's power, but it triples the score he get's"thought Ryo.  
  
Takato:1,000  
  
"NO WAY"gasped Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"The winner is Takato"  
  
"Yeah"cheered Takato.  
  
"Looks like I'll have a worthy opponent next round. So I better be prepared for an actualt battle"thought T.K. ***************************************************  
  
Cody and Yolie were hiding in shadows with Snave.  
  
"I want you 2 hidden from sight. Your job is to just see what cards Henry will have in his hand. I will telepathicly figure out what cars he has"said Snave.  
  
They just stared.  
  
"My power has grown since getting Digidestined mind slaves. I can control more then one mind, and battle at the same time"thought Snave.  
  
"Next match, Davis Vs Henry"  
  
"Remember my orders"said Snave.  
  
Snave took the elevator down.  
  
"Good luck"said Takato.  
  
"Thanks, from the looks of my opponent, I'll need it"said Henry.  
  
He took the elevator down.  
  
Takato caught something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Yolie and Cody int eh shadows, but didn't know who they were.  
  
"Who are they"thought Takato.  
  
"T.K, that's Snave"said Kari.  
  
"I see. We better hope Henry can win this"said Takato. ***********************************************  
  
Rika awoke, she was no longer under control or influence.  
  
"What am I doing here"she thought.  
  
2 hands grabbed her.  
  
TBC *********************************************  
  
Look out Henry, Snave is on the warpath! What's happening to Rika? Keep reading, and reviewing please!  
  
Remember, not reviewing is EVILLLLLLLLLLLLL! 


	16. Scars of the past

Chapter 16  
  
Henry and Snave shuffled their decks, and placed them on the mat. They drew their opening hands.  
  
"I think I'll take honor of first move"said Snave.  
  
He telepathicly contacted Yolie and Cody. He was able to see the cards in Henry's hand. Nothing special.  
  
"I'll start with this option card, Double digits"  
  
"What is that"  
  
"This allows me to play 2 digimon per turn. So I play Rockmon and Tryanamon. I believe it's yout turn"  
  
Henry looked through his hand, all he could do was play a Digimon, not one that could protect itself.  
  
"I play Terriermon, ending my turn"said Henry in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Poor Henry, I guess that's all he had to play"said Takato.  
  
Snave drew.  
  
"How do you like this, not one, but 2 warp digvolutions"  
  
"TWO"  
  
"Yes, Tryanamon is now MagnaTryanamon, and Rockmon is now Boltmon"  
  
Snave:600  
  
"Allright, Boltmon, slice that rabbit down to size"  
  
Terriermon was destroyed. But when he was, a ball of Black smog came out, and hit Henry in the face. He immidiately found himself in the schoolyard. He saw himself there, a bully was picking on him. His chest was being poked at.  
  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you never show ME up in gym"  
  
"But what was I supposed to do?"  
  
Without warning, the bully swung his fist at him. Henry threw out a hand over his face. He covered his eyes at first, but when he felt no impact, he opened them. The bully was caught in the throat with a chop. He was holding his throat.  
  
Kids and teachers were storming out.  
  
"Henry, what did you do to him"yelled a teacher.  
  
"Go to the office now"demanded another. *********************************************  
  
Takato and other slooked on with aw, Henry was comepletely spaced out.  
  
"Henry, c'mon, keep going"said Takato.  
  
Henry shook his head, he was back to the match.  
  
"Painful memory, isn't it?"  
  
"What just happened"asked Henry.  
  
"It seems Terriermon held a negative memory"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Certain Digimon in your deck hold a memory. When it's destroyed, that memory will appear right in front of your eyes"  
  
"How is that possible? They're just cards"  
  
"Just cards? No, Digimon are very real. You seem about ten eyars back, the goverment detected an unorthidoz signal. The signal was a Digimon trying to appear in our world. So the goverment put up a special defense wall, trapping the Digimon. The creator of the Digimon card game resurected these Digimon as cards. However, his true plan is to use the cards to destroy that defense wall, and let Digimon roam the earth"  
  
"But how can the cards help? Who is this creator"  
  
"I think you better focus on the match Henry"  
  
Henry nodded and drew.  
  
Snave used Cody to find out Henry drew Gargomon.  
  
"Ha! Gargomon's special ability allows him to attack 2 Digimon at once. However Gargomon is too weak, he can do nothing"thought Snave. Henry sneakily drew from the middle of his deck. Snave saw it.  
  
"No, I can't cheat, it's not right"he thought.  
  
"My dear Henry. It's not cheating, there's no such thing. True fighters do whatever it takes to win"said Snave telepathicly.  
  
"You're talking to me, in my mind"thought Henry.  
  
"C'mon Henry, go ahead and play it"said Snave telepathicly of course.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Henry was playing against Takato. All he needed was one more hit to win. Takato had Growlmon out. Henry drew from the middle of the deck.  
  
"I play Terriermon, with counter attack"  
  
"Oh man, I lost"  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"I had to cheat to beat him. That's the only way I've beaten anybody, I guess I don't deserve to be in this tournament"thought Henry.  
  
He dropped his cards, and collapsed.  
  
"HENRY"cried Takato.  
  
Henry was shaking on the ground. Medics rushed out, and put Henry on a stretcher.  
  
"Guys, I'm going with Henry"said Takato.  
  
"But Takato, what if you don't make it back for your match"said Kenta.  
  
"I have to risk it, Henry needs me"said Takato.  
  
He ran off.  
  
T.K noticed him.  
  
"Was that his friend down there"thought T.K.  
  
"Winner by default is Davis. Now for the next match:Kenta Vs Raven"  
  
"Wish me luck"said Kenta.  
  
"Now it's my turn to laugh at him when he loses"thought Kazu.  
  
Raven stood up.  
  
"Kaiser, you know what to do"said raven.  
  
Kaiser stood up, and walked off.  
  
Raven went into the elevator.  
  
"Squashing this amatuer should take no time at all"thought Raven.  
  
He took out his deck, it was as tall as his hand! He shuffled it by layers.  
  
Kenta shuffled his as well. **********************************************  
  
"Ready Rika"asked Kaiser.  
  
Rika was paralyzed, she was unable to move her body.  
  
"Raven has big plans for you"said Ken.  
  
TBC *************************************************  
  
The twists keep coming, and will keep coming next time on Digi Duels! 


	17. Set Ablaze

Chapter 17  
  
Kenta nervously drew his opening hand. Raven drew his, unworried.  
  
"I'll let you go first"said Raven.  
  
Kenta looked through his hand.  
  
"I discard a card so I can play Mechenarimon"  
  
After a bright flash of light, Mechenarimon made his appearance on the field.  
  
"Too predictable"thought Raven.  
  
"I play Veemon. Attack now"  
  
"Did you leave you glasses at home, Veemon's too weak"said Kenta.  
  
Veemon was shattered as he headbutted Mechenarimon.  
  
Kenta:100  
  
Kenta drew.  
  
"I'll play another digimon, DarkGatomon"  
  
Now Kenta had 2 champions on the field.  
  
Raven drew.  
  
"I'll play a slightly stroner Rockmon. Destroy DarkGatomon"  
  
"Uh uh, the option card Metal attack will raise DarkGatomon's power by 50 points, just enough to take out your Digi wannabe"  
  
Rockmon shattered at impact.  
  
Kenta:200  
  
"I'll play Gommamon, then the card counter attack. Now let's see DarkGatomon face this"  
  
Gommamon slashes through DarkGatomon with his claw.  
  
Raven:200  
  
"Now you're gonna get it. I play Ultimate Digivolution, digivolving Mechenarimon to CyberDramon. Attack with Erase claw"  
  
Gommamon was slashed through.  
  
Kenta:300  
  
"I play Patamon, with another counter attack"  
  
"Not this time, I evade your option card with Fatal error"  
  
Patamon was destroyed.  
  
Kenta:400  
  
Kenta drew.  
  
"Now I play Ultimate Digivolution again, digivolving CyberDramon to MachineDramon"  
  
Kenta:700  
  
Raven drew.  
  
"All I can do is play this, Leechmon"  
  
Leechmon was a Rookie level.  
  
"MachineDramon, attack"  
  
MachineDramon blasted Leechmon away.  
  
Kenta:800 **********************************************  
  
"Kenta's doing WAY better then me"thought Kazu. *********************************************  
  
Tai finally made it outside the tournament arena. He was able to get in when he told them he was a relative of Kari.  
  
"I've got to warn her, but I better catch my breath first"thought Tai. ***********************************************  
  
Kazu's jaw dropped as Leechmon reformed, and attached to MachineDramon.  
  
"Oh no, my Digimon's infected"gasped Kenta.  
  
"Hm hm. Who ever said it was your Digmon who was infected, It's your score"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Allow me to explain Leechmon's effect. When he's destroyed, he attaches himself to the Digimon that destroyed him. Every turn, 200 of your points will go to me"  
  
"THere must be a way to get rid of that thing"  
  
"The only way to get rid of Leechmon is to discard the card it's attached to. The only way to do that is to Digivolve it"  
  
"But my Digimon is fully Digivolved"  
  
"Yes, while his effect won't work until next turn, it'll still prove to be effective"said Raven. *************************************************  
  
Kazu sighed with relief.  
  
"Good, I can still laugh at Kenta"he thought. ************************************************  
  
The docotr stepped out, Takato was waiting.  
  
"Well"asked Takato.  
  
"Nothing to worry about he's just exhausted, that's all. I've phoned his parents, they'll be here to pick him up"  
  
"That's good, thanks doc"said Takato running off.  
  
"I have to make it back in time"thought Takato"I just hope Kenta can drag the match" ***************************************************  
  
"Man, Raven's good, he suckered Kenta into that"said Kari.  
  
"It's not just that, look at his deck"  
  
Kari watched closely, and knew what T.K meant.  
  
"That thing's huge"  
  
"He dosen't even need to gain 1,000 points to win, he can just make his opponent draw out"  
  
"Does that mean there's no hope"  
  
"No, there's always hope Kari, we'll find a way"he said.  
  
"Kari"  
  
"Tai"  
  
"Tai?"asked T.K.  
  
"Kari, listen, I've got bad news. That guy's taken over Rika, and caused her to run away"  
  
"No, Rika, Snave's got her"  
  
"Who's Rika"  
  
"I'll explain later. Tai, listen, I have to stay for my match, you'll have to find her"said Kari.  
  
"Okay, wish me luck"said Tai running out.  
  
************************************************  
  
Kenta drew.  
  
"I pass this turn"  
  
Kenta:600 Raven:400  
  
"Now it's my turn, I play Vilemon, with the rare Destruction card. This makes the power of your Digimon 0"  
  
"What, but destroying it will get rid of Leechmon's effect"  
  
"I don't need it anymore, Now Vilemon, crush him"  
  
Vilemon sent a loud screech, which blasted Machinedramon away.  
  
Raven:700  
  
Kenta drew.  
  
"Prepare to meet your maker. Wizardmon, attack"  
  
"I don't think so, Option card Darkness Mist. This saves Viruse Digimon, and duoble's their score when they win"  
  
"But he can't"  
  
"With this he can, Goliath"  
  
"NO"  
  
"My deck is full of rar cards, now Vilemon, finish him off"  
  
Raven:1,000  
  
"The winner is Raven"  
  
Rave snickered.  
  
"Well that was was a nice warm up"said Raven exiting. **********************************************  
  
"YEAH! I've been waiting all day to rub it in your face"said Kazu.  
  
"C'mon, leave me alone"said Kenta.  
  
"Now for the last match, the winner will get a bye to the final. Kari Vs Kaizer"  
  
"Go get him Kari, I know you can beat him"said T.K.  
  
"Well, this should be amusing"said Kaiser.  
  
He walked off.  
  
"I know I can do this"thought Kari"The odds are against me. But I have to find a way, for my mom. This one's for you Mom, I won't let you down, I swear it"  
  
With a look of detirmination, Kari entered the elevator bravely.  
  
Raven took his seat.  
  
"Poor Snave"he thought"He is unaware that I now have possesion of Rika, but it dosen't matter. I'm unsure oif what he wants with Rika, but whatever it is, he can't do it now"  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
Kari Vs Kaiser, the final match of the first round next time on Digi duels! Reviews, reviews, and even more reviews please! 


	18. Freeze Frame

Chapter 18  
  
Kaiser and Kari shuffled their decks, and placed them down.  
  
"I suppose I could use this to get the noggin started"said Kaiser.  
  
"I'll send you running home"said Kari.  
  
"We'll see about that"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Let the match begin"  
  
They drew their opening hands.  
  
"C'mon Kari, you gotta beat this guy"thought T.K.  
  
"I'll start off with Slalmon"  
  
The cute Rookie level appeared on the board. Kaiser laughed at this.  
  
"Your kitty kat is going to get it good. Go Seadramon"  
  
Seadramon rose from an ocean.  
  
"Ice winder attack, send that kat crying"  
  
Seadramon blasted Salamon away.  
  
Kaiser:100  
  
Kari drew.  
  
"You are an imputent fool Kamiya, an amatuer like you dosen't deserve to face me in this or any round. Perhaps you should go back to dueling 3 year olds"  
  
"Grr" *********************************************************  
  
The possesed Davis was tearing through the Kamiya household  
  
"Find it faster you impetent slave"ordered Snave telepathicly.  
  
He went into Kari's room, and there was his prey:Rika's deck. He grabbed it.  
  
"Good job, now get out of the house before Tai Kamiya comes back"  
  
The possesed Davis opened the window, and snuck out. *****************************************************  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHH"was what Tai said when he saw what the house looked like.  
  
Everything was trashed. And their were footprints on the floor.  
  
"Davis's. But he's missing, isn't he? I gotta find him"said Tai.  
  
He slipped his sneakers on and stormed out. ***************************************************  
  
"Davis, Davis, it's me, Tai"he yelled.  
  
No sign of him.  
  
"Hello Tai kamiya"  
  
He went Black, Snave now had control.  
  
"Now mind slave, help my other mind slave search for Rika. Bring her back to me, alive"commanded Snave. Tai obeyed.  
  
"I'll find you Rika. You can run, you can hide, I'll find you"thought Snave. ***************************************************  
  
Matt was on a subway.  
  
"What are T.K and Kari doing there? Why didn't T.K tell me he was going to be in this tournament, I'm gonna get some awnsers"he thought angrily.  
  
With an unfocused mind, Snave immidiately took over.  
  
"Locate the body of Rika, you'll know when you see her, now move"ordered Snave.  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"The more Digidestined I control, the stronger my powers become. Taking control of Yolie, Cody and Davis has increased my power so much, I can just take over a mind when I wish. With all 5, I will be able to control minds of all ages"he thought. *********************************************************  
  
Kari didn't seem to be doing too well.  
  
"If that's the best you got, you better quit"  
  
"I'll never quit Kaiser, you're going to pay for what you did to Davis"  
  
Kari drew.  
  
"I discard a card to play Gekomon. Sympathy crusher"  
  
Gekomon blew his horn, and blasted Seadramon away.  
  
Kari:100  
  
Kaiser drew.  
  
"Think you're so smart, go Angemon, send that lizarrd back to the swamp"  
  
Gekomon was blasted away by Stingmon's attenae.  
  
Kaiser gained no points because Gekomon was now defending.  
  
Kari drew.  
  
"I play Ottamamon. Swim underwater, conceal yourself"  
  
Kaiser drew.  
  
"Amatuer, go Crabmon, you swim as well. When 2 Digimon on opposite sides of the field use the same protection, they can attack one another"  
  
"WHAT" *********************************************************  
  
T.K shook his head in guilt.  
  
"I never told Kari about that"thought T.K.  
  
"Kaiser's killing her"said Kenta.  
  
"She really is an amateur"said Kazu.  
  
"Hey guys"said Takato running back in.  
  
"About time"said Kazu. ********************************************************  
  
Kaiser:200  
  
Kari drew.  
  
"Go Elecmon, use your electrical attack to destroy Crabmon"  
  
Elecmon made his attack, and the water, as well as Crabmon, was destroyed in one mass explosion.  
  
Kari:200  
  
"Your inexperience is showing, you forgot Stingmon. Strike down Elecmon"  
  
Stingmon was about to strike, but Elecmon blasted him.  
  
Kari:400  
  
"What happened"  
  
"I didn't forget Stingmon Kaiser. I knew you were going to strike me down with Stingmon, so I had a Counter attack ready to blow your Champion away"  
  
"She's an amatuer, how could she come up with such a strategy"thought Kaiser. *********************************************************  
  
"Nice move Kari"said T.K.  
  
"whoa, she took the lead just like that, in one move"said Takato.  
  
Kenta and Kazu's jaws had dropped.  
  
"I'm amazed at how good Kari's become after just one match worth of experience"thought T.K. ********************************************************  
  
"Angemon, Hand of fate"  
  
Angemon appeared on the field, and blasted Elecmon.  
  
Kaiser:300  
  
Kari drew.  
  
"Perfect"she thought.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be surrendering, would you"asked Ken.  
  
Kari snickered.  
  
"No Kaiser. Say hello to Golumon. I also play Counter attack, now he can destroy Angemon"  
  
Golumon slammed his fist into Angemon.  
  
Kari:800  
  
"What the heck, how did you get so many points"gasped Kaiser.  
  
"Because Kaiser, Golumon gains 300 extra points after winning"said Kari.  
  
Kaiser drew.  
  
"You destroyed one, but I have another Seadramon. Swim below the depths, and conceal yourself"  
  
Kari drew.  
  
"I can't attack it, yet"thought Kari.  
  
"I pass this turn"said Kari.  
  
Kaiser drew.  
  
"Warp Digivolution, digivolve Seadramon to MetalSeadramon"  
  
Kaiser:600  
  
"Rise above, and thrash that loser Golumon"  
  
Kaiser:1,000  
  
"Looks like I win"  
  
"I don't think so Kaiser"  
  
"WHAT, I have 1,000 points, I WIN"  
  
"Take a closer look Kaiser"  
  
He looked, MetalSeadramon stopped frozen.  
  
"The option card freeze frame reverses your move"  
  
Golumon came out of MetalSeadramon.  
  
"No, it can't be"  
  
"Freeze Frame makes MetalSeadramon's power 0, so now Golumon, finish him off"  
  
Golumon launched his attack at MetalSeadramon.  
  
Kari:1100  
  
"You lose Kaiser!"  
  
"No, AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
He held his head with his head like he was trying to hold his head together.  
  
"No, I can't lose, or master Raven won't revive my brother"  
  
"Brother?"asked Kari.  
  
"But your brother is alive"said raven.  
  
"No, he died years ago"  
  
"But that's impossible"said Raven"I'm your brother"  
  
TBC **********************************************  
  
First round is over, and plunty more suprises for next time! 


	19. Change of plans, change of heart

Chapter 19  
  
"YOU! My brother, NO"cried Ken.  
  
"Don't denigh it Ken, you and I are made of the same flesh and blood"said Raven.  
  
"But then, why did you use me"asked Ken.  
  
"Because I needed you, until now"  
  
"But, we're brothers"sobbed Ken.  
  
"Yes we are indeed broters. That dosen't excuse your failiure, now leave my sight NOW"  
  
Ken took the elevator, then stormed out.  
  
"He did that to his own brother? What a creep"thought Kari.  
  
She made her way up to the stands.  
  
"The matches for this round will be T.K Vs Takato, then Davis Vs Raven"  
  
"What I've been waiting for"thought Snave.  
  
"This fool will pay for standing in my way"thought Raven.  
  
"Hey nice job out there, I'm really impressed with your skills"said T.K.  
  
"Thanks"said Kari.  
  
T.K noticed some depression in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong Kari? You won the match, you're going to the finals"said T.K.  
  
"I feel bad for Kaiser. He was tricked into all of this. I'm not even sure he wanted to do any of this"said Kari.  
  
"Don't worry about him, anyone foolish enough to follow a creep like Raven deserves whatever het get's, just like that Gelge kid who held you hostage"said T.K.  
  
"I wish I was as sure as you"thought Kari. *****************************************************  
  
"Have you located Rika my mind servants"asked Snave.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Keep looking, that child is not to escape"  
  
They all nodded. **************************************************  
  
Snave sighed.  
  
"Where could that blasted girl have gone. My mind servants should've easily captured her, I lead her right into place. I should've just lead her there my self, my mind slaves aren't the most compitent sort"thought Snave.  
  
"It's time for the next match to begin. Takato, T.K, take your places"  
  
"Good luck T.K, I know you can take him"said Kari.  
  
T.K nodded, and headed down.  
  
"C'mon Takato, take him down for me"said Kazu.  
  
"This one's for you Henry"thought Takato.  
  
They both stood at opposite sides, and did the pre match prodedure before drawing their hands. *******************************************************  
  
"Raven, he tricked me and abandoned me. Is there any meaning leaft in life"thought Ken.  
  
He stopped when he noticed a group of teens staring at him.  
  
"Slaves, new plan. Bring me Ichijoji, alive" *****************************************************  
  
Takato started things off.  
  
"Go Thundermon, just discard a couple o cards to do it"  
  
T.K looked through his hand.  
  
"This kid's going to actualy be a challenge, unlike Kazu. So I better prepare myself with a strong offense. I can't take down his Thundermon yet, but I can still put out an offense for later"thought T.K.  
  
"NiseDrimogenmon. Burrow underground"  
  
He did so. *************************************************  
  
"Way to go, you got him on the run"cheered Kazu.  
  
"Stop cheering, it's not over yet"said Kenta.  
  
Raven took a seat next to Kari, who nearly jumped.  
  
"What do you want"said Kari trying to sound brave.  
  
Raven was deathly intimidating.  
  
"I've taken an interest in this match. After all, I'll be facing the winner of this match"  
  
"Have you forgotten Raven? You have to beat Snave first"  
  
"Snave is easily dealt with Kamiya. He only has half of the skills and experience I do"  
  
Kari ignored him, and focused on the match.  
  
"You gotta beat him T.K"thought Kari. ****************************************************  
  
"It's your move Takato"said T.K.  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"I wonder if this will get him to attack"thought Takato.  
  
"Go Mushroomon. It's your move T.K"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"C'mon, attack it"thougth Takato.  
  
"If he thinks I'm falling for that one, he better think again"thought T.K drawing.  
  
"Go Piddomon, fly high in the sky"  
  
Piddomon was out of reach.  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"Warp digivolution. Now let's see ya deal with Galantmon"  
  
Takato:300  
  
"Next, I equip him with this option card. Groni, this allows him to attack any Digimon in the air. Now Gallantmon, attack"  
  
"I don't think so, activate Negative energy wave, watch this one"  
  
Waves flashed at Galantmon, making him weaker.  
  
"Galantmon has lost 3/4's of his power. Now Piddomon, go for the kill"  
  
Firey feathers were shot, destroying Galantmon.  
  
T.K:300  
  
"No prob, Thundermon can take him out"said Takato drawing.  
  
"Perfect, this will come in handy later"thought Takato.  
  
Thundermon blasted Piddomon away with lightning.  
  
"Nice move, too bad Piddomon was defending, now it's my turn"  
  
T.K drew and snickered.  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"First I play Angemon. Next, Drimogemon, arrise and destroy Thundermon"  
  
"I forgot about him, oh man"gasped Takato.  
  
T.K:400 ***********************************************  
  
"Why are you sitting next to me Raven"  
  
Raven took out a pice of cloth, and held it over Kari's mouth, she was soon asleep.  
  
"There, now that's one less person to waste time with thought Raven.  
  
He vanished with her. Why did no one notice? *************************************  
  
Ken was in a dark room, all alone.  
  
"Where am I, what is this"he thought.  
  
"Kaiser"  
  
"Snave"  
  
"I can help you Kaiser. I too wish vengeance on Raven. Work with me, and together we shall eliminate him. Then you will be free to do as you please"  
  
Ken wasn't thinking, and immidiately responded "Yes"  
  
"Perfect. Now I have a job for you first. Raven has kidnapped Kamiya in order to keep her from comepeting. I want you to find and rescue her, then bring her back to the arena"  
  
"How"  
  
"We'll work together on this, partner"  
  
"Right"  
  
"HA HA HA HA" *************************************************  
  
Takato:300 T.K:400  
  
Takato drew.  
  
"It's now or never"he thought.  
  
"First I play Growlmon. Next, Goliath"  
  
"NO"  
  
"That's right, you're history. Now Growlmon, Dragonslash, slice his Angemon away"  
  
Angemon was sliced through, and destroyed.  
  
Takato:600  
  
"Well, I admire you, you are a worthy challenger"  
  
"Thanks, so are you"  
  
"But I intend to win"  
  
"We'll see about that T.K" **********************************************  
  
Snave watched on in the audience.  
  
"I don't care who wins this match, because in the end there can only be one winner. Then I will earn the right to challenge Chaos, and claim revenge"he thought.  
  
TBC *************************************  
  
Chaos? Who, what, where when why? Well just keep reading, and reviewing, remember not reviewing is EVILLLLLLLLLLLL! 


	20. A stand

Chapter 20 T.K drew.  
  
"The effects of Goliath are gone, but still, he's too strong for NiseDrimogenmon to take. First I have to protect him, then maybe I can turn the tables later"thought T.K.  
  
"Drimogemon, burrow back underground"  
  
"Aw, shoot"said Takato.  
  
He drew.  
  
"Allright tough guy, since you like hiding so much, I think I'll play a little hide and go seek with ya"  
  
"WHAT"gasped T.K.  
  
"Meet Roachmon. He can attack underground hiders. He's defending me now, but next turn you won't have such a convienince"  
  
T.K gave a slight smile.  
  
"Clever move, but there's a little flaw in it"thought T.K drawing.  
  
"Let's see ya take this on. Tryanamon"  
  
Tryanamon appeared on the field.  
  
"Fireblast attack"  
  
"No, Roachmon shifted to an attack"  
  
The bug was blasted.  
  
T.K:500  
  
"Take that"said T.K. **********************************************  
  
"C'mon Takato, you still got the lead"said Kazu.  
  
"Take him down"  
  
Snave contacted his slaves.  
  
"What do we have here"  
  
Tai and Matt(possesed) were in Raven's chambers. Kari was standing lifeless, her wrists and ankles shackled. The chains looked weak, but looks weren't everything.  
  
"So the all dark and mighty Raven has turned to kidnapping"thought Snave in a amused tone.  
  
"Now she's mide"thought Snave.  
  
Kari's eyes opened, she was a slave just like the others, except for T.K.  
  
"Perfect, just one more and then nothing will stop me. I'm coming for you Chaos"thought Snave.  
  
Raven reappeared, but still no one seemed to take notice. **************************************************  
  
"Growlmon, Pyro Blaster attack"  
  
"Don't think so, activate Meat, which raises Tryanamon's power by 20 points, just enough"  
  
Tryanamon knocked the attack back with his tail, destroying Growlmon.  
  
T.K:600  
  
"He's only 100 points behind me"thought Takato drawing. ************************************************  
  
"I wonder, T.K's mind seems rather busy. His defenses are proably off, which means I can easily enter"he thought.  
  
He sucseeded. **************************************************  
  
Takato gasped as T.K's eyes glew.  
  
"Sorry Takato, but this match has been cancelled"said Snave through T.K. ******************************************************  
  
"No, he's gotten to all 5"thought Raven.  
  
"Excellent, now my mind control powers are absoloutely limitless, Chaos is mine"  
  
"Don't be a fool Snave. Even with your powers, Chaos is and always will be too powerful for you to take on"  
  
"Ha, maybe for someone like you who sucks up to such a low life. Instead of trying to stand in my way, do something useful like scaring kids off the street wwith that face you love to hide. My powers are limitless with all 5 Digidestined under my control. I can control your mind easily, but you are no longer a threat to me"said Snave.  
  
Takato met with Kenta and Kazu.  
  
"What's going on, awnser me"demanded Takato.  
  
"Don't worry about us, worry about your friend"said Raven. Out rolled Rika.  
  
She got up, the effect of the paralyzing frug wore off. Raven dissapeared, followed promptly by Snave. *************************************************  
  
Rika explained everything that happened, they were outside of the tournament arena, which was canceled.  
  
"Great, just great, this is ridicolous"said Takato.  
  
"And Important''  
  
"HENRY"gasped Takato.  
  
"Listen, both Raven and Snave are dangerous. We have to stop them, or else every one of us is toast"  
  
"But how"asked Kenta.  
  
"The only way we can"said Henry holding his deck out.  
  
"But those creeps took my deck"said Rika.  
  
"That's allright, no offense Rika but Snave and Raven are too powerful"  
  
"How do you know about Raven"asked Takato.  
  
"I was watching the tournament in the hospital. I heared his name get called. When the tournament came to it's abrupt ending, I saw him talking to Snave, they may be enemies, but I can tell Raven isn't any kind of hero"said Henry.  
  
"Well, it's up to us to stop him"said Takato putting his hand in.  
  
Henry put his hand in.  
  
"Well, I have nothing better to do"said Kazu.  
  
He put his hand in.  
  
"You'd miss me too much"said Kenta putting his hand in.  
  
"That's everyone"said Takato.  
  
Rika suprisinglly put her hand in. Everyone was in shock.  
  
"I thought you hated us Rika"asked Takato.  
  
"Not hate, not anymore. Just a little annoyed. Besides, I have a score to settle with both of them. So I'll help you just this once, then we're through"said Rika.  
  
They nodded. ****************************************************  
  
Someone was watching the scene, amused. His voice was smotth, yet echoed.  
  
"So you want to duel eh? Well I'll make sure General Raven takes care of your needs. I have little time for such weaklings, I have other matters to attend to"  
  
He held 2 Black cards in his hand, comepletely blank.  
  
"I only have 2 of the ancient Black cards. There are still 4 more to find, but when I do infinite power will be no longer denied from me"  
  
TBC *****************************************************  
  
Chaos? Or something else? What exactly are the Black cards? Oh so many questions, and so many awnsers waiting later on! But I have a question:Are you gonna review? I know the awnser to that one though! 


	21. The winds of change

Chapter 21  
  
Raven picked up the comunicater.  
  
"Chaos, what can I do for you"asked Raven.  
  
"You remember that Kenta kid you crushed in the tournament?"  
  
"What abbout him sir?"  
  
"It seems his friends are planning to stand in our way. I'm busy collecting the Black cards, so I want you to dispose of them"  
  
"Very well sir"  
  
Contact broke off.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"I'm coming for you Kari"thought Rika.  
  
It was night time and she was on her own. She was going to take action of her very own.  
  
"A beautiful night, isn't it"  
  
"Snave"  
  
With Snave stood a possesed Kari.  
  
"You want Kari, don't you? Well here she is"said Snave.  
  
"Kari, it's me, Rika"she said.  
  
No response.  
  
"She is my mindslave now Rika. I have no more use for you. Now mindslave, kill Rika"  
  
Snave dissapeared. The possesed Kari ran towards her. Rika couldn't bring her legs to move. She was tackled to the ground. Kari held Rika's arms down with her hands.  
  
"Kari, snap out of it, you're stronger then he is"said Rika.  
  
Kari brought 2 of Rika's arms together, however Rika was much stronger then the feeble Kari, so she shoved her off, sat on top of her, and held Kari's arms down.  
  
"Kari, fight him. Please, you're my only friend in the world, you can't let this loser-  
  
Something wrapped tightly around her throat. Davis was chocking her with something. Rika broke free, and stubled backwards. She was soon shoved to the ground by Kari. Davis sat on Rika's back, and began choking her again. Kari kneeled down in front of Rika, and held her hands down.  
  
"Please, stop this, I, I love you Kari"  
  
Kari began to slightly awake.  
  
"I don't thin so"  
  
Snave was able to seize control again. Rika felt herself grow weak, when Davis let go, and stood up.  
  
"Mindslave, kill her ordered Snave.  
  
Kari let go of Rika too. Rika was laying face to the ground. She couldn't find any strength leaft in herself.  
  
Her body felt too shaky, she couldn't lift herself up.  
  
"I can't move, I'm finished"she thought.  
  
"Mindslaves, KILL HER"ordered Snave angrily.  
  
"I was a mistake, a born mistake of God. I never earned the right to exist, I just bring misery to others"she thought, tears falling out.  
  
"Rika"said Kari lightly.  
  
"NOW"ordered Snave.  
  
Kari became possesed again, but tried to fight it off.  
  
"My powers are infinete, you can't fight me"said Snave.  
  
Kari fought the best she could. She was kneeling.  
  
"What where am I"said Davis.  
  
"I couldn't even help my only friend in the world. How useless can I be"thought Rika, crying so hard it hurt her eyes.  
  
"No, I forgot about Davis, I'm using too much pressure on him, that means, my other slaves, NO! I sent them out to find Chaos, they're free, which means,NOOOOOOOO"thought Snave.  
  
Kari now easily broke free.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong"asked Davis.  
  
Rika opened her eyes, tears still falling out. She felt the strength to stand. A boy she had never seen before stood there, so did Kari.  
  
"KARI"  
  
She hugged Kari, Kari did so back.  
  
"Thanks Rika. You saved me"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I guess maybe my life does have meaning"thought Rika.  
  
"This is nice and all, but what's going on"asked Davis.  
  
"Rika, are you allright"asked a concerned Takato running up, with Henry and the others.  
  
"Oh, you're that girl from the tournament"said Takato pointing to Kari.  
  
"Hey, Kari, Davis"  
  
"T.K"yelled Kari.  
  
T.K ran up to them.  
  
"Hey what's going on"asked Cody awaking.  
  
"That's what I would like to know"said Yolie awakening as well.  
  
"Hey, you 2 were at the tournament, I saw you. You were just standing there"said Takato.  
  
"We were?"asked Yolie.  
  
"Looks like Snave got one on us"said T.K.  
  
"Yeah, and Raven's still out there too"said Kari.  
  
"Hey, where's Kaiser? I want some of him"said Davis holding his fist.  
  
"He leaft after Raven told him he was his brother"said Kari.  
  
"What! You mean he took my slot and then ranaway"  
  
"No Davis, Snave took your slot. And Kaiser ran away after losing to Kari"  
  
"No way! You beat him"gasped Davis.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did"said Kari.  
  
"But how? Kari's a rookie, she just started playing"said Cody.  
  
"Well, now what"asked Kenta.  
  
"Raven and Snave are still at large, so we should continue tracking them down"said Henry.  
  
"Since we're after the same people, we should join forces"said Cody.  
  
"Sure, why not"said Takato.  
  
"I don't know, I've never actualy been part of a team"said Rika.  
  
"Aren't you tired of being alone Rika? It's about time you had some more friends like me"said Kari.  
  
Rika nodded. **********************************************  
  
Chaos watched the scene in interest. One of his men handed him a Black card.  
  
"We found another one sir"  
  
"Good job. You know Stain, we could actualy use these children to help us"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Have a goodnight Digi destined and Digi wannabes, because the show's about to get interesting now"  
  
TBC *************************************************  
  
Now what's Chaos up to? What's gonna happen next? Find out next time! 


	22. Black, White, and Ocean

Chapter 22  
  
Ah, so cool, so calm. Rika didn't open her eyes to this strange new realm. It felt so wonderful, she had to open her eyes to see it. Everything was Grey, or Black and White, which ever. She was on some kind of beack with and endless ocean in front of her.  
  
"Wow, unreal" ************************************************  
  
"Rika, Rika, RIKA"  
  
Rika shook her head. She was at the park, sitting with everyone.  
  
"Rika, you look pale"said Henry.  
  
"I feel fine"said Rika not too convincingly.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should see a doctor"  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Kari, I'm fine"said Rika.  
  
Takato wasn't so sure. Rika's face was pale White. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Rika, you aren't fooling anybody"said Takato.  
  
"Yeah, you look horrible"said Kazu.  
  
"Kazu"said Henry ready to smack him.  
  
Rika looked down at her feet, it was in somekind of sand. The same as the beach! Rika slowly moved her hand towards it. But doing so her body weakened. The pressure was too much, she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Rika"gasped Kari.  
  
She shook her, Rika barely moved her head.  
  
Her vision was sort of blurry, but not too bad.  
  
"This a joke, right Rika? You're just doing this to make me regret that comment? C'mon Rika, I'm sorry"said Kazu.  
  
"This is no joke, she looks horrible"said Henry.  
  
"What are you all standing around for, we gotta get her to a hospital right now"  
  
Yolie took some money out of her pocket.  
  
"There's a payphone right down there Cody, call an ambulance"  
  
Cody took the money and stormed off.  
  
Rika saw the ocean behind Kari, it was a little flashy, but it was there.  
  
"Wow, you're here too"said Rika weakly.  
  
Kari turned to the others.  
  
"She's losing it guys"said Kari.  
  
"Rika, Rika, can you here me"asked Takato.  
  
"What is up with her"asked Davis panicked.  
  
"I don't know, she's dillusional, pale, weak, that's all I know"said Henry.  
  
"I have an uncle who's a Pharmisist"said Yolie.  
  
"No uncles Yolie, I've had it up to here with them. Last time an uncle helped out I nearly got my head sliced"said Davis.  
  
"Fine"retorted Yolie.  
  
"Is she gonna be allright"asked T.K.  
  
"I don't know" ***********************************************  
  
Snave saw an opprotunity.  
  
"Yes, now's the time"thought Snave.  
  
However, he found he couldn't even maek a link.  
  
"Someone's blocking my link, but who"said Snave.  
  
He closed his eyes and focused. The energy wasn't very solid, but it was enough to block.  
  
"It's somekind of entity"thought Snave.  
  
"Snave, when are we gonna get revenge on Raven"asked Ken.  
  
Snave opened his eyes.  
  
"A change of plans Ken. I've discovered a new entity. If I can find a way to take it's power, not even Chaos will put up a proper resistance"  
  
"Who's Chaos?"  
  
"Chaos is the creator of the Digimon card game Ken. His name represents what he is, Chaos. He seeks the 6 legendary Black cards. These cards would allow him to take comeplete control of the Digital world and it's power"  
  
"You mean Digimon are real?"  
  
"They may very well be Ken" ***************************************************  
  
Chaos watched the scene with Rika as she was carried inside the ambulance truck.  
  
"I know that presence anywhere, the Dark ocean. Now that the Dark ocean is opening it's gates, I could use Rika to get me there, and obtain a Black card"thought Chaos. ***************************************************  
  
While evryone else was at the hospital with Rika, Kazu was home.  
  
"Darn you Kazu. Why can't you ever help anybody? Why are you always in the way, am I good for nothing"he thought.  
  
His negative thoughts lowered his mental defenses, allowing Snave to take over.  
  
"Mindslave, I have a job for you. I can help you become very usefull, and help you win an actual card match. I need you to kidnap Kamiya. Once you have her, I will transport you here"said Snave.  
  
The possesed Kazu nodded. *******************************************************  
  
Ken was confused.  
  
"Why do you want her?"asked Ken.  
  
"Because she is the closest to Rika, who seems to be the target of this new entity. I can use her connection with Rika to draw out this new form. This entity's power could very well help me find Chaos and finish him off. All I ever wanted was to take him down before his plan can sucseed. I WILL crush him"  
  
"Crush Chaos all you like, all I want is revenge on Raven"thought Ken.  
  
He stood obiediently. *****************************************************  
  
The doctor came out after what seemed to be an hour. Everyone else leaft, but Kari was too worried to just leave.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She seems stable. She dosen't seem in any condition to talk or walk, bbut she isn't quite on the brink of death. I will give you more information when we have it"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Best not to disturb her. We have no diagnosis on what exactly is wrong with her. Disturbing her may set off some kind of seizure"  
  
Reluctantly, Kari thanked the doctor and leaft. **********************************************  
  
Kazu was heading towards the hospital, so was T.K.  
  
"What are you doing here Kazu"asked T.K.  
  
"I came to duel. Now step aside, Kamiya is mine"  
  
"Kari isn't in a good emotional state right nwo, she can't-  
  
He noticed the Orange in his eyes, Snave had him!  
  
"Snave, I've had enough of these mind games. duel me face to face"  
  
"It's not you I want, it's Kamiya, now step aside"  
  
"You'll have to come through me first"said T.K.  
  
"If you say so"  
  
WHACK!  
  
T.K was out like aligh. It was Ken with a baseball bat.  
  
"Nice work Ken. Now bring me Kamiya"  
  
"Right"said Ken.  
  
However, as he started to run, things got darker and darker, the yells from possesed Kazu muffled almost comepletely. It was the Dark ocean.  
  
"What is this place, where am I"demanded Kaiser.  
  
"Ken Ichijoji"  
  
"AW"  
  
A huge monsterous figure hidden in shadow stood above him.  
  
"We have no need of your interferience, so I'm gonna finish this quick"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
Sorry if the story's going a little downhill, it'll get better next time! So kepp reviewing. Like the addtion of the Dark ocean? I do, even though the ocean is EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!(I think I'm onto something with this evil thing) 


	23. Head on collision! Kari Vs Snave!

Chapter 23  
  
Kari saw Kazu standing there, possesed.  
  
"Kazu?"  
  
Kazu stormed up and grabbed her wrist. Kari could've easily broke free, but they were instantly transported to Snave's hideaway.  
  
"Snave"gasped Kari.  
  
Snave ignored her.  
  
"Thank you my mind slave. I no longer need you"  
  
He snapped his fingers, and Kazu fell.  
  
"What did you do to him"said Kari in aw.  
  
"Destroyed his mind. He was of no more use to me. Just dead weight on the world"  
  
"You're sick. I've had enough of your mind games Snave"  
  
Kari took out her deck, and held it it out firmly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Snave, I challenge you to a Digi duel, and when I win, you must leave me and my friends alone forever"said Kari.  
  
Snave heared no shakyness, no cowardness, Kari was standing bravely.  
  
"Idiot! You're an amatuer, your skills could never compare to mine, dueling me would be suicide"laughed Snave.  
  
"Then why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I need bait to bring Rika in"lied Snave.  
  
"No way Snave, duel me if you think you can win"  
  
"You have nerve Kamiya. Challenging my skills. Allright, we'll have a duel under tournament rules"  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
Snave stood up.  
  
"Follow me Kamiya to the dueling table. But be warned, when you lose Rika will be the one to suffer"  
  
"Fine with me because I'm not gonna lose"  
  
There didn't seem to be any pressure or knots in Kari's stomach, she knew in her heart she could beat this guy.  
  
The room was pretty much empty except for the table. After prematch procedures, they dueled.  
  
"I'll start us off. I play Mechenarimon"  
  
Kari scanned through her hand.  
  
"Freeze frame, perfect"thought Kari.  
  
"I discard a card to play Gekomon, who's defending this turn, so it's your move"  
  
Snave drew. Kari stared him down, no fear in her eyes.  
  
"You really think you can win, don't you? Well allow reality to kick in. I play Starmon by discarding 2 cards. His special ability allows him to attack up to 5 Digimon at once. Starmon, Meteor Shwer attack"  
  
Kari snickered.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I counter with Freeze frame"  
  
"Not that!"  
  
His Digimon were paralyzed.  
  
Kari drew.  
  
"Say hello to Golumon, with the card counter attack"  
  
Kari:500  
  
"That's just for starters Snave"gloated Kari.  
  
Snave drew.  
  
"Impressive, but now it's my turn. Warp digivolution, digivolve him to MachineDramon"  
  
Snave:300  
  
"Now it destroy Golumon"  
  
Doing that triggered a flashback in Kari's mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She was running and crying, hearing the news of her mother's inevitable death.  
  
"Honey, come here, it's okay"said her father running.  
  
"No, IT'S NOT"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kari shook her head, getting back to reality.  
  
Snave:700  
  
Kari drew.  
  
"I can't even try attacking that thing. Unless, of course, Asuramon. He can swipe MachineDramon"thougth Kari.  
  
"Ultimate Digivolution, now Asuramon can wipe out Machinedramon"  
  
"He's defending me"  
  
"But nothing else will"  
  
Snave drew.  
  
"I play a digimon knowm as Kuwagamon. Then I use the option card Shield destroyer"  
  
"What is that"  
  
"It destroy all Digimon currently defending"  
  
Kari had to discard Asuramon, however, doing so brought back another memory  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Kari was waiting for her new friend Samantha at the movie theater. She had been waiting 30 minutes in the cold. Nothing. 30 more, nothing. She didn't want to leave for the chance that Smantha would come, she didn't.  
  
The next day everyone laughed at her.  
  
"You actually fell for it"  
  
"What a dope"  
  
"She's so gullable"  
  
Kari just stared in shock, dropping everything.  
  
"You should've seen her, waiting in the cold for two hours, I never thought a mind could be THAT slow"  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"Memories hurt Kamiya. Certain monsters hold certain memories Kamiya. Hurtful memories"said Snave telepathicly.  
  
Kari shook it out.  
  
"I can't let him get to me, I have to win"she thought.  
  
She drew.  
  
"I play Gatomon. She can destroy Kuwagamon"  
  
Kari:600  
  
"It's my turn, I play the option Double digits"  
  
"Darn, that allows you to play up to 2 Digimon every turn"  
  
"I'll warp digivolve one next turn, which will give me the points I need to win. I play Rockmon and Tryanamon. Your move, of course, it's allready too late. You can destroy one, but not the other"  
  
"Your strategie is good, but has a big flaw"  
  
"No! She's a rookie, she shouldn't be able to figure this out so quickly"thought Snave.  
  
"Just because you have a Mega in your deck dosen't mean you'll draw it in time"  
  
Kari stared at her deck. She then smirked, and drew.  
  
Did she dare look? She did, just what she needed.  
  
"No, I don't have a warp digivolution in my hand, I have to protect Gatomon. But it'll be too late. Wait, the option card Trickster. I can draw 2 cards from the bottom of my deck"thought Kari.  
  
"I play the option card Trickster, now I can draw from the bottom of my deck"  
  
"Bottom, middle, whole deck, you're delaying the inevitable"  
  
Kari took a deep breath, and drew.  
  
"Yes, Warp digivolution, say hello to Magnadramon"  
  
Kari:900  
  
"Magnadramon destroys Tryanamon, winning me the match"  
  
Kari:1,000  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE AN AMATUER, AN AMATEUR!"  
  
"No rules say amatuers can't win. You lose Snave!"  
  
Snave started laughing.  
  
"You may have won, but you won't live to tell about it"  
  
He took out a remote control and pushed the button. Some kind of Green rope came out from the wall, and wrapped Kari comepletely from her neck to her ankles. She struggled to free herself, too tight. Snave pushed a button on the wall.  
  
"This building will blow up in just 4 minutes. Even if you manage to get free. you have no idea where the exit is. You're finished Kamiya, so long"  
  
Snave vanished, leaving a helpless Kari to die.  
  
TBC ********************************************  
  
Is this the end of Kari? We'll find out soon enough, in the meantime please review. 


	24. Suffering

Chapter 24  
  
Snave walked out, leaving Kari to die.  
  
"I don't need those Digidestined anymore. This new power is far stronger. Once I control it-  
  
His thoughts were interupted, as his body stopped. He felt a sharp throbbing in his arms.  
  
"NO! NOT HIM"gasped Snave.  
  
His mucsles expanded. He was drasticly buffed, his shirt tore off.  
  
His pants barely stayed on due the the mass.  
  
He flexed hisw rists.  
  
"It was getting stuffy in there. Snave's a good servant but sometimes he's too quick to think" ************************************************  
  
Kari struggled vigerously with her bonds.  
  
"If I don't get out of these soon, I'm dead"she said nervously. She stopped dead when a new figure popped in.  
  
"Snave?"  
  
This figure tore the ropes off of her. As Kari rubbed the sore areas, he smashed into the wall, and ripped the cords.  
  
"Who are you"asked Kari.  
  
"Call me Malik Snave"  
  
"Malik Snave?"  
  
"You can say I'm Snave's darker half. I didn't want him to kill you, not yet. I first want the pleasure of torturing you"  
  
Kari gasped. There was nowhere to run. Her body was shaking, she couldn't get her body to move for fear she would get caught hurt evcen worse.  
  
"W-why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt me"asked Kari.  
  
"I'm not hurting you, I'm going to torture you. The reason is because I enjoy passing pain onto others"  
  
He grabbed Kari by the throat, and with a growl, ran up and slammed her against the wall, holding her firmly onto it. Kari's legs dangled as she grabbed onto his wrist out on instinct. Malik Snave dropped her to the ground, Kari grabbed a hold of her throat.  
  
She was caught by suprise when Malik Snave grabbed her left arm. He held it out with one hand, then with the other made contact with a sickening crack"  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
She held her arm, which she no longer felt connection to.  
  
"My arm, I can't move it or anything"sobbed Kari in agony.  
  
"One down"  
  
He took out the other, and did the same. All Kari could do now was fall to the ground, crying heavily.  
  
Malik Snave flipped her over, and crossed her arms on her chest like a mummy. He set one of his 100 pound legs on the covered chest, and Kari began to scream, feeling the pain but unable to do anything. The tears were coming out so much that they produced a God awful pain in her head, even her eyes.  
  
Malik Snave picked up his leg, and stomped it down again, causing another scream of pain. He snickered, enjoying the screams of Kari. ****************************************************  
  
Rika was at the Dark ocean once again.  
  
"Again? WHat is this place"said Rika.  
  
"AGH"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She turned around, it was Ken running.  
  
"Hey, it's you! We got a score to settle chump"  
  
Ken continued running for his life, it wasn't comedic, it was grave looking.  
  
Rika's eyes widened and mouth open in aw as she saw the huge Dragon figure standing above her.  
  
"AWWWW"  
  
"It's you"  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"I forgot you haven't met me yet. I guess I know you too well sometimes. My name is Ravaken, Digimon of darkness, ruler of the Dark ocean"  
  
"No way, Digimon are only cards"said Rika barely above a whisper.  
  
"That's what you would think, wouldn't it? I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you, but I wanted you to have this"  
  
He dropped a Black card down towards Rika, she caught it when it was at her face level.  
  
"It's just a blank card"  
  
"It's blank now, but when you play it everything shall be seen. This is a legendary card, with all 6 you can control every Digimon in existence and destroy any burrier preventing them from entering. They also are the most powerful cards in the Digimon card game. Each one will give you power like no other. But play all 6, and absoloutely NO ONE could ever beat you"  
  
"You want me to collect the 6"  
  
"You do what you want, just don't let anyone else take that card, or I will tear you apart" *****************************************************  
  
Rika woke up with a jolt in the hospital bed.  
  
"Just a dream"  
  
However she saw something under the sheets. She took it out.  
  
"The Black card!"  
  
It was the exact same one Ravaken gave her.  
  
"Could that dream have been real?"she thought. ***************************************************  
  
Malik Snave delivered the last stomp.  
  
"You're boring me now"  
  
He picked her up and chcked her at the wall.  
  
"You may go now, more suffering later" ****************************************************  
  
Davis sighed as he thought things through at the bench.  
  
"I gotta find that Snave guy, no way am I letting him get away with what he did to me"thought Davis.  
  
His thoughts were interupted when Kari appeared, sprawled on the ground.  
  
"KARI"  
  
He kneeled next to her.  
  
"Kari, can you hear me"  
  
Kari's allready closed eyes seemed to close further at first, but they opened.  
  
"My arms, I lost movement with my arms. They've been disconnected, I can never use them again"said Kari weakly.  
  
By now many people were rushing over to see what was happening.  
  
"What happened here young man"asked a man.  
  
"Snave"said Kari.  
  
"He did this to you!"  
  
"His darker half"  
  
"Darker half?"  
  
"What are you mumbiling about"asked the man.  
  
"Yes, he shares Snave's body, his name is Malik Snave, he's so massive. He tortured me, it was horrible"  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, what's the, KARI"gasped T.K.  
  
T.K practicly slid beside her.  
  
"Davis, what happened"asked T.K.  
  
"Kari's arms have been disconected, she can't use them. Snave did it, or rather his darker half did, that's what Kari told me. She said his name was Malik Snave, and he took over and tortured Kari"  
  
T.K hugged Kari close tears falling down.  
  
"I'm sorry T.K"said Davis.  
  
"Don't, this wasn't your fault"sobbed T.K.  
  
"Is there anything I can do, maybe I should call an ambulance"  
  
"No, I'll take care of her"said T.K, not sobbing but tears still flowing down his eyes. He picked Kari up, and carried her.  
  
"T.K, I can barely see you, I guess I suffered more damage then I thought"  
  
Tears were flowing down her cheeks too. Her legs were trembiling.  
  
"Looks like he did a number on me"said Kari weakly and amusingly.  
  
T.K knew what Kari was trying to do, and gave her a weak smile. Everyone stared in aw as T.K carried her away.  
  
"I'll always be there to protect you Kari. Because of Raven and Snave you weren't able to get the money for your mom. I swear on my life Mrs Kamiya I will not let your daughter die"thought T.K.  
  
He gave a sob of joy as Kari fell asleep. *****************************************************  
  
Rika walked out of the hospital, the Black card in hand.  
  
"With this card I'll get revenge on Raven AND Snave"  
  
Her eyes glew slightly Red.  
  
TBC ***********************************************  
  
Whoa, dramatic, the story will just continue to get better, so keep reading and reviewing! By the way, this wasn't a Kari bashing, Kari's my faviroute charicter! 


	25. End of a career, start of a hunt

Chapter 25  
  
Chaos seemed suprisingly amused at the news.  
  
"Rika has a Black card? My what a web we weeve"  
  
"Aren't you worried, she may very well be tracking down the others now. If she get's too many she'll be unbeatable"said Raven.  
  
"I understand your concern Raven, but we have nothing to worry about. You and I both know just one Black card can give any person a radical power beyond imagination. You see I am very matured and experienced so handiling Black cards is easy. However Rika is young with a mind not evolved enough to control the power of the Black card. The Black card has a life of it's very own Raven.  
  
Only those with the proper strain like me can tame this power. The card will take her over, and eventualy destroy her"  
  
"So you plan to wait until the card destroys her? Brilliant as always"said Raven.  
  
"In the meantime we shall find the other Black cards"  
  
"Right" *****************************************************  
  
Kari slept peacefully in T.K's bed. His parents didn't like the idea at first, but saw what this meant to T.K.  
  
"Honey, you think he could really be?"asked T.K's Dad.  
  
"There's no denighing it dear, he's in love"said his mother.  
  
T.K was sitting in a chair next to the bed, just staring.  
  
"I thought the first Snave was bad. This Malik Snave must be a real animal to do what he did"thought T.K.  
  
He didn't know why he didn't take her to a hospital, he guessed he just felt responsible for her. The loss of her arms meant she could never play Digimon again.  
  
"A short career but at least she ended it undefeated"thought T.K trying to amuse himself, but this brought a sorrowful tear to his eye. It felt like Kari was dead, which she may have been if she suffered much more damage. All the times he had with Kari were flashing through his mind. If they were so great, why were they making him sad?  
  
"Kari"said T.K barely above a whisper.  
  
Kari didn't seem to be moving much except for her breathing. She looked so innocent and gentle sleeping, which she was. It was almost like watching a 5 year old in a peaceful sleep, it gave you that feeling of love.  
  
He put his hand on her forehead, it didn't feel too warm.  
  
"I'll always be there for you"  
  
Kari continued to just sleep. *****************************************************  
  
Rika decided to look for Kari, unaware of what happened to her. She had to tell her about the Black card she got.  
  
She knocked on the door of the Kamiya apartment door. Tai awnsered(don't forget his parents are stll out on vacation)  
  
"Hey Rika, here for Kari, right?"  
  
Rika nodded.  
  
"She's not here. She's out right now"  
  
"Okay, thanks"  
  
Rika was about to walk away, but Tai placed a firm grip on her shoulder.  
  
"Rika, we need to talk, come inside"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't worry silly, I'm not going to hurt ya"  
  
Rika slipped her shoes off and entered. *****************************************************  
  
Tai brought in 2 glasses of ice water, and gave one to Rika. They were sitting at the dinning room table. Rika quickly sipped hers.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome. Now, something's been going on Rika, you guys have been out a lot lately, I want to know what's up"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it"  
  
"Rika"said Tai in a warning voice.  
  
"Okay. You remember that Snave guy? Well he's after Kari, and some other kids. He says they're Digidestined. Then there's a guy named Raven who wants them too. I was taken to this place called the Dark ocean, and got this Black card"  
  
Rika took it out.  
  
"Let me see it"said Tai.  
  
He reached his hand out to get it, but Rika's eyes glew Red, and Tai was blown back.  
  
"What the heck? Did someone leave the window open?"  
  
"Tai Kamiya"said Rika in a deep male voice(yikes!)  
  
Tai couldn't get out any words, they caught in his throat.  
  
"Fool, the Black card can't be taken by anyone, even just to look at. Rika is one of the few dark enough to own a Black card. She will srve us well, crushing imputent fools like Kari"  
  
Tai got up.  
  
"Leave my sister out of this Rika"  
  
"Just try and stop us. Once Rika gathers the other 5 cards we will need her no longer her, and we shall dispose of her"  
  
"Snave"  
  
"Snave? You must be joking. No, I am Black card number 4. Rika is my owner, and she will get my other 5 brothers. Just try and stop us"  
  
The glow leaft Rika, she collapsed and fell to the ground. She couldn't feel her body, it was like no nubeness she had ever experienced. Tai kneeled beside her.  
  
"Rika, wake up"sia Tai shaling her.  
  
Rika could feel the feeling come into her slowly. She opened her eyes, and slightly lifter her arm.  
  
"OW"  
  
"It is true, isn't it? Everything"gasped Tai barely above a whisper.  
  
Rika barely nodded.  
  
"Do you remember what just happened"asked Tai.  
  
"No"awnsered Rika weakly.  
  
Tai picked her up and layed her on the couch. He then covered her up with a blanket.  
  
"I'm sure Kari won't mind when she get's back. Your safety means the world to her whether you know or not. That's the thing about Kari, no matter what kind of mistakes you make in the past, she's always ready to forgive you. You've been a great friend to her, and I thank you for that. Rest well"  
  
Tai walked into his room. ***************************************************  
  
Kari awoke slightly. Her vision was blurry at first, but it got better.  
  
"AGH"she cried when she tried to sit up.  
  
"Lay down"said T.K gently. Hey gently layed her down.  
  
"T.K, my arms-  
  
"I know Kari, you won't be able to duel ever again. Your arms are never gonna be useable again. I swear Kari, Malik Snave is going down for this" ***********************************************  
  
Snave sat with great regret towards his dark side.  
  
"Master, that was unecseary what you did to Kari. We just want to stop Chaos, she'll never be able to use her arms again with the damage you've done"  
  
"No, YOU just want to stop Chaos. I want his 6 Black cards. You keep doing as I say Snave, or I'll make life a torturous snake for you"  
  
Snave sighed and nodded. no other choice.  
  
"I let this get out of control"he thought"and now there's nothing I can do to stop the madness I've caused. I never meant to cripple or injure, but I had no choice. As long as Malik Snave's around, all I can do is help bring upon an inevitable Armegeddon"  
  
TBC **********************************************  
  
Could Snave actualy be innocnet? Who's going to get the Black cards first? So many questions to awnser later on! Just read and Review please! 


	26. The ultimate Black card

Chapter 26  
  
Tai brought in some hot choclate for Rika.  
  
"Rika, I thought you-  
  
Rika was gone. Her shoes weren't at the doormat either.  
  
"I guess she fealt better, she could've said goodbye at least. Oh well, at least I get Hot choclate out of the deal" *****************************************************  
  
A young teen ran through the streets. He seemed about 19, Snave's age. He had Spikey Black hair, a Black tanktop, Blue jeans and Black shoes.  
  
"I'm coming for you little sister"he thought.  
  
He stopped as Snave stood in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry, hm?"  
  
"If you have to know I'm here for my sister, now get lost"  
  
"Sorry, but if you wish to pass you'll have to defeat me in a Digi duel first"  
  
"What do you want with me"  
  
"Do you accept?"  
  
He drew a card from his deck within his pocket.  
  
"I'll start with this Tatertot and start defeating everyone of these dueling fools, winning their cards and increasing my chances of defeating Chaos"thought Snave.  
  
The boy drew a Black card!  
  
"NO! It's a Black card!"  
  
"Black card number 6, vanish this fool from my sight"  
  
Snave vanished. **************************************************  
  
Snave found himself back at his lair.  
  
"Darn, he has a Black card, just great"said Snave.  
  
"It's also the most powerful one"said Malik Snave"But I suspect his little sister may be someone we can easily find, and use" ***************************************************  
  
A possesed Rika knocked on the door of T.K's apartment door. T.K opened it.  
  
"Hey, you're that Rika kid, how did you find my home"he asked.  
  
Rika's eyes were Red, but T.K couldn't see it.  
  
"I'm here to see Kari"said Rika in her normal tone.  
  
"O.K, sure"  
  
She slipped her shoes off and entered. T.K lead her to where Kari was laying.  
  
"Rika, hi"said Kari.  
  
"Hey Kari. Hey kid, could you leave us alone for a moment"asked Rika.  
  
T.K nodded. He leaft and closed the door.  
  
"Sorry if it sounded rude, I'm still getting use to this friendship stuff. I have something to show you, but you can't touch it"said Rika.  
  
She took out the Black card.  
  
"It's just a blank card"  
  
"That's what I thought at first. But it was given to me by some mysterious guy. Anyway, it's called a Blackc ard, there are 6 of them. I think this is what guys like Snave and Raven are after"  
  
"But Rika, that would make you a target for them"  
  
"Yeah, but that's good. You see Black cards are the most powerful cards that can be played in Digimon"  
  
"How can you play it?"  
  
Rika's eyes flashed Red.  
  
"Allow me to show you"said Rika in that deep male tone.  
  
"RIKA"  
  
T.K rushed in. The wind was blowing hard. Lashes came out and started bashinf Kari's arms.  
  
"AGH!AGH!AHG"she screamed with each blow.  
  
T.K quickly covered Kari and took the harsh blows. They hurt so badly T.K thoiught of letting go, but just held on tighter.  
  
"This is just one. Once all 6 are united we shall become one again, and then we shall be free to play with any lifeform however we wish"  
  
Rika pushed to try and gain control, now concious of what's happening.  
  
"Kid, get her out of here"  
  
But the car took over.  
  
"I would like to see you try that again"said the card.  
  
"The card! If I get it away from Rika, it won't be able to take control"thought T.K.  
  
He rushed over and grabbed it, but was flung back to the wall. The lashes went at Kari again, who was crying, with painful tears.  
  
"KARI"  
  
T.K's parents rushed in.  
  
"Good heavens, what-  
  
They were blown against the wall, unconcious.  
  
"RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The card stopped, Rika collapsed, but T.K was able to catch her.  
  
He felt water on his arms, Rika was crying.  
  
"I feel so weak, so weak"she sobbed.  
  
T.K noticed her breathing had slowed down drasticly.  
  
"RIKA, BREATH"yelled Kari.  
  
The card took over again.  
  
"I don't think so"it said.  
  
"AW"  
  
"Now Kamiya will be the first to-  
  
Rika was blasted against the wall, sitting up, then fell to the floor unconcious.  
  
The boy appeared.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen"  
  
"Who are you"asked T.K.  
  
"My name's Ryutaka"  
  
He held up his Black card.  
  
"Just like Rika's gasped Kari.  
  
"Yes, but I've been trained to control it. Rika can't, her minds too weak, and everytime that card takes over it drains life energy, she could die if that card takes her over for any length above 5 minutes"  
  
"How do you know her"asked T.K.  
  
"She's my little sister. Rika never knew of me because I ran away from home before she was born. I had to, to protect my family, but that's then"  
  
"We better take the card while we have the chance"said T.K.  
  
"No, sperating her from the card would kill her, their link is too strong"  
  
"Then can't you train her to tame it"asked Kari.  
  
"Rika's too young, even if by some God bless it miracle she could survive the harsh training, her mind is too young. Until she's 15, she can't control any of the cards"  
  
"How did you"asked Kari.  
  
"I'm 19. I was taught all about Digimon and all that by a trainer which I will not mention. This is war, Digimon and humans will meet, it's destined, but the outcome is unclear. It will be either Peace, or an all out war"  
  
"Wow"gasped T.K barely above a whisper.  
  
"If you can't help Rika, why are you here"asked kari.  
  
"I can. My Black card is the strongest of the 6, so I can defeat Rika's card with ease whenever it takes her over. I better take her with me, if your parents see her, chances are they'll find out that this wasn't a dream. In fact you best not let your parents see her until a day or so when they've forgotten about it"  
  
"Please Ryukata, Rika is one of my best friends, don't let anything happen to her"said Kari.  
  
"Don't worry kid, no way would I let anyone or anything hurt my little sister. I couldn't hide it forever, I knew we would have to meet and reveal everything, I didn't think it wou;d be so soon. See you later, Digidestined"  
  
He dived out the window. T.K looked down, he was gone.  
  
"Now what"asked Kari.  
  
"We should contact the others, it's time they knew what's happened"  
  
TBC ******************************************  
  
Things just keep getting better and better, so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	27. Explosive Tag Team Death Match

Chapter 27  
  
T.K helped Kari get her shoes on, and walked her out. Apparently her legs were damaged too, but not as bad as the arms. It did however make it hard for her to walk. She staggered, and she was so tired, it's a wonder she didn't fall asleep.  
  
"I knew Kari was in bad shape, but this! What did Malik Snave do to her? He'll pay, whatever it is"thought T.K.  
  
Meeting him at the next flight of stairs.  
  
"Hey guys"said Davis.  
  
"Hey Davis, where are Yolie and Cody?" *************************************************  
  
Cody and Yolie were in the sewers, Yolie with the flashlight and in the lead.  
  
"Yolie, you really think you're going to find Snave down here"asked Cody.  
  
"Ha HA"  
  
Yolie jumped, so did Cody. They turned around, Snave was there.  
  
"I thought I heared someone else here. Just when I think I can be alone"  
  
"Can it, I'm here to face you in Digi battle"  
  
His eyes widened, he started to glow Blue. Yolie and Cody got a look of panick on their faces. Snave, with a slight scream, became Malik Snave!  
  
"AH"they gasped.  
  
"I'll make this quick, I have other things to do"  
  
He grabbed Cody by the neck, and with little strength, broke his spin when slamming him against the wall, the sickening crack making Yolie cover her eyes quickly before opening them again.  
  
"You monster, how could you"sobbed Yolie.  
  
"You're next"he said in a quite intimidating tone. He grabbed Yolie by the head and smashed her spin into the wall, now they were both gone. He reverted back to regular Snave.  
  
"Blast it, it's bad enough he forced me to kill someone, even if someone as meaningless as Kazu, then he kills these 2, and that other one  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Snave was walking through the streets, trying to sort out his thoughts. He took a turn into an alleyway where Kenta chucked a rock at him.  
  
"I've been waiting to find you creep"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
The rest explains itself.  
  
"How many people is Malik Snave gonna kill before I find a way to stop him"thought Snave. *****************************************************  
  
"So you don't know where they are"asked T.K. They were still on that same flight of stairs.  
  
"Yeah, but enough about that, what are we gonna do about Kari?"asked Davis.  
  
Before T.K could awnser a thick cloud of smoke smuthered them. T.K could barely see the figure running away with Kari.  
  
Kari couldn't struggle or anything.  
  
Davis was coughing on the ground, barely able to breath. He kept coughing and coughing.  
  
"Davis, we gotta save Kari"said T.K.  
  
T.K grabbed Davis's hand and ran him out of the smoke. The figure was gone, so they ran like there was no tomorrow.  
  
They caught their breaths before going down the last flight. There stood 2 figures. One was Raven, the other Chaos. He seemed about in his mid twenties, his hair Orange, wearing a Red tanktop with all kinds of jewlery. He had flashy Green pants and Black combat boots.  
  
"Raven"gasped T.K.  
  
"Who's the other one"asked Davis.  
  
"This is my master Chaos, the creator of the Digimon card game"  
  
"CREATOR"gasped Davis.  
  
"We have Kamiya, if you want her back you must defeat us in a tag team match"said Raven.  
  
"But I don't even have my deck, I threw it away"said Davis.  
  
"Take this"said T.K handing him a deck.  
  
"But this is Kari's deck"said Davis.  
  
"Take it"  
  
Davis did so. *****************************************************  
  
They were lead somewhere underground. Kind of like the stadium at the tournament. There were 4 boards, 2 on each sides, and the place was Dark.  
  
"KARI"gasped T.K and Davis when they arrived on their side. She was strapped with a big Black buckle connected to rope, she seemed so distant.  
  
"Sorry if she isn't herself, but we drugged her to keep her quite. We'll let one of you go first. Now, each team has their own score board, so you'll be sharing a score sheet. If you win, a trap door will open, causing us to plung to our death. If you lose, a blade will come out and cut the rope holding Kamiya, and she will be the one to die"said raven.  
  
"Enough talk, let's go"said Davis as the four drew their opening hands.  
  
"I'm curious to see how they fare against a Black card"thought Chaos.  
  
"Allright, good card"thought Davis.  
  
"I'll play Golumon. Now, which one of you wants to go next"  
  
Golumon appeared on the hologram field.  
  
"Nice try Motimiya, excepy I play the option Dark mist, this will shrowd your field for one turn, reducing Golumon's power to 0. Now I discard one card to play Exveemon. Destroy Golumon"  
  
Raven and Chaos:100  
  
T.K drew.  
  
"Sorry T.K, man can't I do anything right"said Davis.  
  
"Actualy Davis, you did well. Because now nothing will save them from an attack. I play Piddomon. Destroy Exveemon"  
  
"Sorry, but it's time for Goliath"  
  
"NO!"gasped T.K.  
  
Piddomon's attack was blasted back at him, destroying him.  
  
Raven and Chaos:400  
  
"Now it's my turn. The card I'm about to play is one of the most powerful cards in the game. It's a Black card, the 6 strongest cards in the game. Now, I play Black card #2. Unlike most options, this is permanent. It's effect prevents you from playing any Mega level Digimon"  
  
"No way"gasped Davis.  
  
"Impossible"gasped T.K. ************************************************  
  
Rika layed asleep against a tree as Ryukata was gathering wood for a fire. He sensed something big.  
  
"Someone's playing one of the Black cards"he thought. ****************************************************  
  
"Kari"gasped T.K barely above a whisper.  
  
It was a disgsting sight looking at such an innocnet and caring soul being turned into a souless vessel.  
  
"Your move, unless you wish to surrender"said Chaos.  
  
"We can't lose"thougth Davis"But what can we do?"  
  
TBC ******************************************  
  
The conclusion is drawing closer and closer. Please review, and keep reading loyal readers! 


	28. Finale

Chapter 28  
  
Raven and Chaos:400 Davis and T.K:0000  
  
Davis drew.  
  
"Armidillamon, dig underground"  
  
"Don't think so, Black card number 1. This prevents any Digimon from using any special effects or abilities"  
  
"DARN YOU"gasped Davis.  
  
"Yes, now warp Digivolution, turning Exveemon into MachineDramon"  
  
Raven and Chaos:700  
  
"Also, another Goliath card"  
  
"No, that will win them the match"gasped T.K.  
  
Him and Davis watched in horror as Armidillamon was vanquished.  
  
Raven and Chaos:1,000  
  
A blade shot out, cutting the rope holding Kari.  
  
"KARI,NO"gasped Davis.  
  
"That's too bad. We've proven our point, so now you know you can't stand in our way so just stay out of our way"said Chaos.  
  
T.K instanlt leapt off, and was able to catch Kari and hold her in mid air.  
  
"NO T.K"gasped Davis.  
  
"What a fool"said Raven.  
  
"Yes, quite-  
  
Raven's neck was snapped quickly, he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Now for you Chaos"said Malik Snave.  
  
"I don't thin so"  
  
He took out his 2 Black cards, which shot a beam of Dark energy. Malik Snave retaliated with a blast of his own. Both seemed to clash.  
  
Meanwhile, T.K held Kari on him so he would take more of the blow.  
  
"Kari, I-  
  
He landed, a crack in his spine. Davis was running down the instant T.K jumped, and now kneeled beside him. He checked his pulse, none. He wasn't breathing either, T.K was gone.  
  
Davis next checked on Kari. She was okay.  
  
"T.K, it should've been me"said Davis, tears coming down his eyes.  
  
"He was just trying to protect her, and he died because of it. Raven and Chaos are going tp pay for this"declared Davis.  
  
He looked down at Kari, she still seemed to be out of it.  
  
He shook Kari.  
  
"Kari, can you hear me? Say something?" Anything" ****************************************************  
  
Ken and Ravaken stood in front of one another.  
  
"Why do you run?"  
  
"I don't know anymore, I don't know anything anymore"said Ken.  
  
"There is no need to fear me Ken. You and I are destined for eachother"he said.  
  
"So now what"asked Ken.  
  
"Come with me Ken, you have much to learn"said Ravaken. **************************************************  
  
"You can't hold my attack off forever"said Chaos.  
  
Malik Snave just growled. ***************************************************  
  
Davis slapped Kari hard, still nothing. Davis sighed.  
  
"Great, what do I do? I got one dead friend, one who's practicly souless now, and 2 bad guys to beat the snot out of. How do I get myself into these things"he said to himself.  
  
He sighed again. He looked up. *****************************************************  
  
The Black cards were turned Light, glowing a sparkiling White light!  
  
"What's happening"gasped Chaos.  
  
"Hm"gasped Malik Snave. ******************************************************  
  
Rika's cand Ryukata's cards glew as well, and vanished.  
  
"Unreal"thought Ryukata.  
  
Rika was still out cold. *****************************************************  
  
The other Black cards, now White, appeared as well, and made a circle.  
  
"What's going on here"gasped Davis.  
  
"What is this"gasped Chaos.  
  
"Chaos. You have disrpted the balance ine xistence, almost causing everything to fall apart. Thanks to the Digidestined, I have been able to get the cards close enough together so I can destroy them"  
  
"You can't"gasped Chaos.  
  
"Digimon and Humans will meet one day, but now is not the time. As for you Malik Snave, it's time for you to face the light"  
  
A beam of light shot at Snave, reverting him back to normal, in a state of unconcoiusness. ************************************************  
  
Davis's P.O.V  
  
Times were hard after that experience. I don't know what happened to Rika, but I have Takato and Henry as friends now, we meet after school almost every day. As for the others, we attended their funerals, but I rather not talk about it, it was hard to go through.  
  
Kari didn't recooperate well, and never changed after that incident. She was still like a lifeless vessel, until just 2 weeks ago she died. That was the hardest one to go through. I'm still not fully sure what we Digidestined, or whatever really accomplished. I have a feeling we have more to do in the future, but for now, all I can do is wait for it to come, and I won't be alone either.  
  
The End **************************************************  
  
I know, it was Sad. Sequel? Maybe. Epioulige? Just got one. Reviews? YES! 


End file.
